


Queer Bunch

by Queen_of_Milktea, The_Na_In_Mina



Series: Queer Bunch [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Pansexual Character, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Milktea/pseuds/Queen_of_Milktea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Na_In_Mina/pseuds/The_Na_In_Mina
Summary: Max is a shy teenage boy who's forced to work with strangers for his English assignment: a mysterious, quiet jock, a genderfluid emo, a joyful "slut", an awkward nerd and, a transgender misfit.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Who are you? Who do you want to be? How can you get there?”_

The English teacher explained enthusiastically, her arms animatedly moving around as excitement underlined her words. Quickly motioning the students to move to their assigned groups, she sighed happily as she watched the classmates slowly roam around the room. She was somewhat disappointed at their lack of effort, with their feet dragging along the carpet and a few muttering and cursing as they arrived at their new, unfamiliar groups.

Max found himself in an odd bunch. Next to him was a fairly quiet boy. He was known to not get along with many people and he definitely received that aura. His dark locks were gelled back in a slick manner to reveal his overly smug expressions. It was if his face was a constant smirk or a hard stare. If Max looked towards his face for too long, he would find himself falling into a trance like state. The darkness of his eyes would consume him; with his down turned, parted lips making him addicted. He couldn't tell what the feeling was, but he knew not to look in his direction for very long. It was like a dangerous curiosity, if he could describe it properly.

The boy next to him was quite quirky. Max didn't mind quirky. He actually found it quite charming. The boy’s hair was grown out for much too long, the knotted chestnut skimming across his chest. He had an aquiline nose up to midway then the angle flicked up at the edge. Max picked up on his little twitch as he laughed; another quirky point he admired. He had a long, swan-like neck which corresponded well with his lanky, very thin body. He was the first to react to Max’s presence, instantly smiling and waving playfully.

The person next to him always confused the hell out of Max. She…? He…? What was this person again…? Or do they change every day…? He's encountered them before, and they did note by saying they prefer “they/them” pronouns, which he respected. Today, they were dressed more on the masculine side, with their short hair tucked underneath a maroon, wool beanie. With a long jacket covering most of their body, a hand pokes out from the side to reveal a small wave.

The female next to her had her eyes and mind elsewhere. With earphones drowning out reality, Max basically didn't exist in her world. He could tell from how her luminous blue eyes were zooming in and out of concentration, with her rosy cheeks rising and sinking with her breathing. The curls of her hair circled her circular face. As Max motioned for her attention, she gasped slightly and her phone was dashed away into her pocket. Moving aside her hazel locks behind her ear, she pressed her lips together to give a light hearted smile.

The last member of their assigned group was very unique in Max’s world. She recently cut her ginger locks short, the ends just brushing against the tops of her cuffed ears. Her hair was directed to one direction, forming a pixie cut. As she buttoned up her green, flannel top she gulped at Max’s gaze. They had talked before in numerous other classes and were known to get along fairly well, but it was barely enough to dub them "friends". After a transformation with her look (in other words, wearing jeans everyday instead of dresses), they seemed to drift apart a little bit more. Avoiding the eye contact immediately, one of the members decided to start with the process.

“So…” They started, their hands occupied with a pen and notebook. _“Me, Myself and I…”_ They snorted at the title, “It's so cliche.”

“Well either way we have to get started. We can't choose our own tasks,” the boy next to him answered back sharply. With his hand leaning against his palm, he looked over at Max. Raising an eyebrow, he motioned for him to say something.

“M-me…?” He asked, his voice accidentally quivering.

“Who else?” He sighed, ushering him to answer.

“W-well… He began looking at the odd cast of characters, observing each person for the last time before gulping. “What makes you, you? What's so unique about you? What do you like about...yourself…?”

There was a moment of silence for his words to digest. The mysterious male was the first to raise his hand, nonchalantly. Waving his palm into the air, the others looked at him.

“I play for the other team,” he said bluntly. The male beside him just nodded and shrugged, probably already knowing beforehand. The next individual seemed somewhat pleased. Max observed them and the other girl high fiving underneath the desk, as if they predicted the comment. The redhead chuckled slightly. Max found himself in an odd state, where he was the only one uncomfortable with the simple comment. “You have a problem with that?”

He looked directly at Max. He promised himself not to look at the eyes, but he couldn't help it. At an instance, he was stuck, the “sleepwalking” state casting over him like a cloak. His neck stiffened. Trying to shake it loose, he simply shut his eyes, hoping the growing ache in his chest would stop. He felt his intense nature die down with a quiet sigh, which made him slowly squint his eyes until they fluttered open.

Seeing his drifting sight, he cleared his throat, gaining the other member’s attentions. Flicking through the pages for his given assignment, he jotted down notes and gave each member a nod.

“Well we need to make a speech each...and discuss as a group… as well as creating a poster...” He stated, writing down the date and a title to try and avoid everyone’s stares. The redhead next to him gave him a light pat on the back. Peering up, he noticed her smile awkwardly and eye the boy next to him. Max shrugged as a reply. The girl raised an eyebrow and motioned an apology. “Uh…sorry…”

“Great apology,” was his comeback, snarling as he bent his leg. Resting his foot onto the edge of the chair, he revealed his unpolished, old sneakers.

“Oh give him a break Tavin,” they butted in, rolling their eyes and sighing. “Sorry…”

From the sound of their voice, they didn't seem that bad. From the few rumours he's heard, them and the girl next to them weren't the best of people, especially the brunette. She apparently robbed a DVD store once, and even went as far as to mug a guy. Every time Max sat near the two, they would go on and on about sexual encounters, whether it was of them or unfamiliar people was out of his knowledge. Well, in saying that, it seemed like they weren't too interested in the topic, but they still seemed to enjoy how the girl would ramble happily.

“We’re supposed to be a team,” the redhead added, making everyone else cringe a little. The brunette male tried to plaster on a smile for her, making her feel a little more welcome.

“Talking about team, you should have seen me, Darrien and Todd last night I mean-” the girl started to swing her hand back and forth, making Max question the flexibility of her wrist.

“Shut up slut,” the tense male cuts off, groaning as he swung himself around to face the desk. “Let's just get this over and done with.”

“Okay Mr Enthusiastic,” they commented, letting out a deep breath of regret infused with sarcasm. “Why don't we start with names? I haven't bothered to learn about your existences yet.”

They eyed the boy next to them, who still kept his crooked smile across his lips.

“J-Elliot,” he began, motioning for the male next to him to answer.

“Tavin,”

“M-Max,”

“Morgan,”

“Jezebel,”

“Maraide, and now that that's done,” they slammed their hands on the surface of the table, raising themselves up to look down on all the other members. “Let's get started.”


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette girl lowered her sunglasses by her eyes, sheltering the beautiful azure colour. Sinking back, she felt the company of her friend’s lap. As they blocked the rays of the sun, they proceeded to lightly tap her on the cheek playfully.

“Ok, so maybe nature would help me tolerate you all,” Maraide said, looking at the rest of the group. As they all eventually sat down to form a badly shaped circle, Max observed each one slowly lie down onto the sides of their backs to completely relax.

“Do you act like a bitch on purpose or what?” Tavin asked, letting out a cloud of smoke from his lit cigarette. The others either sighed or cringed from the odour. As the material left his lips, he let out a smirk. Flipping his face over to Max, he breathed out a thick cloud, making him scramble away from the vile smell.

“On purpose. And I don't need to smoke to prove that I'm a stuck up,” they added, making the girl beneath her chuckle.

“Shut up Miss “Stick it in me, I haven't been laid in five minutes”,” she gasped somewhat innocently, rising from their lap to give him the middle finger.

“How the fuck are we going to work when this dick keeps moaning and complaining,” Jezebel complained, crossing her arms. “I mean, I know you're a gay guy, but I'm seriously sick of all your moaning you wannabe-top.”

“Oh shut up “PANda”,” he emphasizes the “pan”. As Max saw the double meaning, he jotted down her sexuality underneath her name on his page. He didn't know exactly why, but he figured that it would help him out with the project.

“You guys are all annoying assholes,” the red haired girl exclaimed, pushing her locks aside and rolling her eyes. Shifting towards her bag, she pulled out a plastic drink bottle and a couple of tablets. Cracking them open, she looked up at the staring crowd and asked, “What?” before everyone glanced away. Popping them into her mouth, she unscrewed the bottle and chugged water.

“W-what are they?” Max hesitated to ask. Looking over, she swallowed. They exchanged a look of somewhat harshness.

“Hormones,” she said simply, shrugging. Max’s head dropped, writing down the notes underneath the label “Morgan” as he listened to the ramblings of the girl. “I mean...I still look female but I'm transitioning so…”

“I'm happy for you,” the so called “slut” said, surprising Max. Tavin looked at him with the oddest stare, like a mixture of disgust and peculiar enthusiasm. As the male peered over to return the gaze, the opposing boy flushed a pastel pink and flicked his head away.

“Yeah...so I would prefer if I had male pronouns…” Max nodded, writing it down beneath his already recorded information.

“That's totally understandable,” Jezebel patted him behind the back, receiving a smile from him. As the redhead boy hid away his belongings into his bag, he sniffed. Covering the bottom half of his face with his right hand, the others saw him squint his eyes, tears spilling over. As the droplets made their unpredictable path down his face, Tavin leaned over and raised his gaze by the chin.

“Why are you crying?” He asked, his voice releasing a faint smell of cigarettes as he parted his lips. Looking up, he shook his head. Trying to smile, he began to wipe away the wet trails.

“Y-you know…” he chuckled, shrugging and tilting his head onto his right shoulder. Biting his lip, the others crowded around him, tightening the circle. “Not many people really support me so…” Fanning his eyes, he felt an arm wrap around him. “...I-it’s sort of nice…” sighing, he looked around to see everyone who was smiling at him warmly. “Y-You’re doing a lot better than my family…”

“No matter how much of a bitch I am…” Jezebel started, resting her hand on the nape of her back. “I’m not a shit human being,” she sighed. “I know what it’s like to be a minority…” she looked at each member of the group closely. Nodding towards Tavin, smiling towards Elliot, and giggling towards Maraide, she left Max a raised eyebrow. He took away the expression with a grain of guilt as her eyes traveled back to the redhead. “I think most of us do…”


	3. Chapter 3

“So, who’s actually coming?” Max said to Morgan, his fingers fanning themselves out across his cheeks as he leant forward.

“Everyone’s coming, we’re just the only ones here.” He said, waving his pen around. His blue eyes follow his distraction, his breaths synchronising with the rhythm.

“What’s the time?” Max said impatiently.

Morgan sighed and put the pen on the table. “They'll be here soon, don't worry!”

Max put his head in his arms and squeezed his eyes shut. “I can't fail this, I can't. If I get another B minus my parents will kill me…… Or throw me onto the streets.”

"A-Are you still experiencing troubles with...them..." Morgan mumbled. Max widened his eyes at Morgan's sudden display of nostalgia. He gulped.

"S-Somewhat..." he replied. Morgan parted his lips to speak but...

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind him made the two turn around. As their eyes met, his eyes fixated onto his parting lips. It was like the floor was about to consume him, as he felt himself melt into his chair. Though he replied with an expression of worry and tinted guilt, he couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed.

“Hey Tavin,” Morgan said awkwardly, “Hey Elliot, how are you guys?”

Max looked up slowly, one eye opening to look at the two boys. Tavin was more pale than usual and Elliot was talking to Morgan, a little uncomfortably.

“Where is everyone else?” He asked, his voice croaky.

“Here!” Came a shout from the entrance to the library. Jezebel and Maraide were running over to the table. “Sorry we’re late, we were…… busy…..”

Maraide snickered.

“Alright then,” Tavin said, swinging his backpack from, his shoulder and dumping it onto the table next to Max. “Let's get started. Who brought the poster again?”

***

“Alright, I’m hungry, anyone want me to do a food run?” Max said stretching his arms and standing up.

“Yes please!” Came the cries from around the table.

“Well, I can't carry everything, someone come with me,” Max smiled. As everyone looked around with a sigh of relief, Max began to pack away his things. “Also, I'm not paying for all of you guys, I'm just going to McDonald's because I'm broke and they have cheap coffee.”

“I like you,” Jezebel said nodding her head at him. “You're very relatable.”

“Thanks, I try,” He said laughing slightly. He felt somewhat satisfied from the casual nature of the conversation. “Here write down what you want to get and I'll go get it, I'll need another pair of hands though, so who’s coming with me?”

Tavin stood up as Jezebel passed the piece of paper to Maraide. As the lazily ripped paper was tossed around the circle, it ended up at Max. He looked at it briefly before looking up at Tavin who was now next to him.

“I'll come, I’ll pay by credit card and then everyone can pay me when I get back. Unless you would rather someone else go…” He said looking at Max. There was a subtle grin and blush across the bottom half of his face.

“No, it's cool, it's a bit of a walk, as long as you don't mind walking,” Max said pulling out his wallet.

“Alright, let's go,” Tavin said. Glancing over at the request, the two directed themselves to the exit.

Max quickly shoved his books into his bag first and slung it over his shoulder.

“Bye guys, don't kill anyone while we're gone.” He said, looking pointedly at Morgan.

“Excuse me? Did you just misgender me?” Jezebel said in a high pitched voice.  
Max rolled his eyes and Morgan snorted.

The rest of the group looked at each other knowingly as Max and Tavin walked out together.


	4. Chapter 4

Max pulled his phone out of his pocket, expertly untangling his headphones. Tavin glanced over at him.

“I hate it when my headphones get tangled.” He said grimacing.

“Yeah, although I actually kind of like it because then I can untangle them. I have this thing where if something is tangled, I need to untangle it.” Max shrugged.

“I do that too! On plane flights, I bring along a ribbon or something and just make knots and undo them.” Tavin said nodding.

“That's a really cool idea, I might do that to distract me from the turbulence.” Max said almost excitedly.

Max looked around and saw the McDonalds sign up ahead. 

“Food! Finally!” He grinned as he started to walk faster. Tavin looked at the childish grin in the boy's face and chuckled. “My god, I am so hungry.” A blissful look appeared on Max’s face.

“Wow, you really are hungry aren't you?” Tavin said, a bit concerned. He tried to match Max’s bright smile. 

“I haven't eaten since yesterday morning,” Max said dismissively before realising what he had just admitted. Tavin replied with a worried look. “I-I mean, I haven't had time to eat, you know, busy schedule and all….”

Tavin furrowed his eyebrows, “How are you standing right now?”

“Pure will and determination, but also some rockstar that I stole from Morgan. I love guava flavour,” Max said, trying desperately to change the subject. Laughing off his tense expression, he motioned animatedly to absolutely nothing, making Tavin tense even more. 

“Do your parents know that you haven't eaten in a while?” Tavin questioned, not dropping the topic.

“Y-yeah, you could say that,” Max said looking around for something to put him off. “Here we are!” He squeaked and ran ahead but was stopped. He turned around to look at Tavin, who had grabbed his hand and pulled him back. As his tight grip causing him to be taken back a little, he met his tense, dark eyes. 

“Max….” He looked devastated. Max’s eyes hardened and he wrenched his hand out of Tavin’s grip.

“Don’t touch me,” He snarled. “Just leave me alone. You don’t know me, or my homelife so stay out of it.” He turned around and got out his wallet, walking up to the counter. 

“Hi, can I get these and a large double cheeseburger meal?” He said handing the cashier the scrap of paper that the group had filled out. He turned to Tavin who was still standing to the side, shocked.

“Are you gonna get something or what?” He said harshly.

Tavin snapped to attention, quickly ordering. Max went to hand the cashier some money but Tavin beat him to it, handing him his credit card.

“Are you trying to buy your way into my good books? Because it’s going to take a lot more than that,” he said. Tavin smirked, retrieving the credit card and grabbing the receipt. As the pair walk off to wait aside, Max looked up at him and tried to decipher his face. 

“Well I'll do whatever it takes,” he said with a chuckle. Tucking his hands into his pockets, Max bit his lip. The tall brunette saw him fluster slightly. Laughing at his expression, he approached the counter when their order was called. Grabbing the paper bags, he tossed some over to Max. The two left the building with full hands. 

“Will you really…?” He asked, a spark of enthusiasm at the end. Tavin raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 

“Sure,” he nodded.

“Why don't you do some little favours for me?” He began. Chuckling, they exchanged a few smug yet flirtatious looks. “What if you listen to what I say until we finish our project.”

“What?” He laughed. “Okay, okay...but not too extreme okay?”

“I can't guarantee that,” he joked. Tavin lightly knocked his shoulder. Max gasped playfully, pushing him back. 

“Then will you finally like me?”

“Sure.”


	5. Chapter 5

The dark locked boy walked down the somewhat familiar neighbourhood. He never really took his path, but unfortunately his bus broke down so he had to take another route. Passing the similar homes down the street, he heard muffled sobbing.

Trying to find the source of the voice, he found a boy crouched down on his porch. With his head buried into his knees, he whimpered into his jeans. Approaching the blonde, he hesitantly placed his hand on his left shoulder. As the blonde peered up, he was taken back by the familiar boy.

“Max?” he asked. Helping him up, he watched as he dug his hands into his pockets after wiping away his falling tears.

“Hi,” his voice quivered. He knew asking wouldn’t result in an answer anyway. “Can you do me a favour?”

“Yeah?” 

“Can I stay with you for the night?”

***

“Sorry about this place,” Tavin spoke, dumping his school belongings onto an old sofa. Motioning for Max to sit down, he rushed towards a TV remote and placed it down on the table in front. “It’s my dad’s work place. I usually come here after school.”

“Do you help around?” Max asked, crossing his legs. 

“Well it’s a bar so I can’t do much,” he laughed. Taking the empty spot next to him, Max switched the technology on. Glancing at the clock, he excitedly smiled. The blonde looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. “You see, a really good friend of mine works here,” he began. “She performs in a few minutes and I like visiting her afterwards.”

“What’s her name?”

“Jessica Glory,” Max frowned at the odd name but brushed it off in favour of watching Tavin flicking through the channels, finally settling on one. The theme song filled the room and Tavin stretched one arm out. As his fingertips brushed up against Max’s far shoulder, he flipped himself around. “So how are you liking the project?”

“It’s going a lot better than expected,” he said. “I barely know anyone in the group.”

“Well you know them pretty well now, right?” the boy nodded. 

“I mean, I usually just keep my eye on scoring well, but I’m actually having a lot of fun,” pressing his lips together, he smiled.

“Scoring well? Don’t you always get an A?” Tavin laughed. Max chimed in awkwardly. Rubbing the back of his neck, he bit his lip.

“Not really…” he muttered. Continuing to laugh, he gently smacked his shoulder. 

“Come on! I heard that you got 100% in your maths test,” he began. As Max glanced down, Tavin tried to decipher his actions. “What are you afraid of? Aren’t you glad that-”

“Shut up!” he yelled. Startled, Tavin shuffled back slightly. Max began to pant, clutching his chest as he flipped himself around towards the television. “I don’t always get a great mark,” he mumbled, letting out a sigh. “Why do you think I was out there!?”

“Well-”

“I didn’t choose to be out there!!!” Tavin brushed alongside his arm. “I got a C in history…” burying his head into his palms, he felt arms wrap around him. As Tavin gently embraced him, he whispered.

“I’m sorry to hear that…” stroking the ends of his blonde hair, he continued. “I won’t let you get a bad mark.”

Max snickered. Melting into the hug, he peered up to see Tavin’s head relaxing against his backside. His lids flutter open to reveal his dark eyes, which crinkled in glee as they met in contact. A smirk grew on his lips as he sees Max fluster slightly. 

“Thanks…” Max muttered. Heating up slightly, Tavin chuckled.

“I want you to meet somebody,” holding onto his hand, he guided him out of the room. He trailed behind as he met the dimly lighted room. Shutting the door behind him, he stumbled across to the side of a bar. A stage took place on the furthest end of the room. A single spotlight showered upon a beautiful woman. With her arms high into the air, the crowd cheered loudly. Stepping foot off the stage, her eyes instantly met Tavin’s. She strolled over to him, her long slender legs making anyone drool. A long slit of her golden dress revealed the evenly tanned limbs. Along with her slim arms which swung from side to side, her whole body seemed to travel at a comfortable speed. 

Max found himself in a similar trance like state with Tavin. As she approached his school mate, he backed away slightly into the shadow. Jessica looked towards him with a smile. The two embrace, making Max immediately fall out of the trance. Like jealousy growing in his chest, he furrowed his eyebrows together. 

“Good show,” Tavin commented, parting. Playing with the ends of her red locks, she laughed.

“Did you even watch this time?” her voice was somewhat lower than expected. Tavin lowered his hands onto her tight waist. Smiling, realisation overshadowed the jealously he was feeling previously. 

“I can just tell by the crowd,” he shrugged. Jessica’s eyes glide off his face and towards Max. Gasping at an instant, the two back away from each other. Tavin smiled. Jessica looked towards him with shock. Sheltering behind him, he wrapped his arm around her waist to reel her in. “Max, this is Jessica. Jessica, Max.”

His simple comment made the other two tense. Max’s body flooded with confusion.

“Why the heck did you bring Max here!?” she yelled. Trying to yank him away, he firmly made her stay put.

“Is she…?”

“Oh wow you know each other?” Tavin asked playfully. Bursting out into laughter, he watched the two glance away to try and not meet each other’s gazes. 

“Oh come on Tavin! Stop being a dick,” she said. Sighing, she started to walk off into another direction. Indicating for Tavin and Max to follow, she directed them to her dressing room. 

“Isn’t she…?” Max began to whisper. Tavin nodded. Gulping, he was the last to enter so he shut the door. The room was mostly empty, only consisting of a vanity and a few chairs alongside school belongings. “Elliot…?”

“Don’t call me that here,” she said firmly. Tavin took her side, adjusting the red locks. Pulling the wig off, he propped it up onto a stand. Max watched the gender lines blur at the stroke of makeup wipes. “Why did you bring him here?”

“I thought it would be fun,” he shrugged. Sighing, she closed her eyes. Wiping away the smokey eyes, Tavin occasionally looked over to Max and smirked. 

“I hate it when people know my occupation,” she groaned. When finished, Tavin lightly touched her forehead, tapping alongside her temple.

“Wake up Elliot,” he said. 

As the now-reverted boy wakes up to see his regular face, he swung around and plastered on a smile for Max. “Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon,” he playfully smiled. “Jessica is very beautiful.”

“So she tells me.” Elliot snorted.

Max frowned slightly, “She does?”

Tavin mouthed something to him behind his back. Raising an eyebrow, Tavin repeated the phrase. 

‘Culprit purse and nautical?’ Max looked at Tavin, confused. ‘What the hell?’ He mouthed over to him.

Tavin went to mouth something but stopped and just shook his head. 

‘I'll tell you later,’ he guessed. Max sighed. 

“So,” Elliot said looking back and forth between the two, “Why is Max here again?”

“He's staying at my place tonight,” Tavin said dismissively.

Max looked down, embarrassed and awkwardly flushed. Elliot looked at him, his eyebrows raised like surprise and confusion while his frowning lips indicated slight jealously. 

“How come?” He asked, his tone having an underlying negativity. 

“Because we’re pretty close nowadays,” Tavin shrugged. Elliot repeated the word “close” in his mind, trying to figure out the deeper meaning behind it. As his eyes fixated onto Max, he gulped and looked away. 

“How close…?” His voice lowered. With his eyes narrowed, Tavin just laughed. 

“Are you jealous or something?” He joked. Untensing, he joined into the laughter. 

“Why would I want to stick it into a human flesh light?” Laughing, Max felt his back loosen as he sunk back onto his seat. 

“Oh shut up,” nudging him, he stood up from his chair. Grabbing Max by the hand, he waved with his vacant hand and left the room together. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

***

Max quickly swallowed his mouthful of Rouladen. Looking at the variety of food in front of him, he was still baffled at the fact that Tavin made all these dishes. 

“Are you sure that your dad is okay with me staying over?” Tavin's expression dulled down as he parted his fork from his lips. Placing the cutlery onto the table, he sighed.

“Why the fuck would he care if anyone is coming over? He’s not home enough to notice,” he muttered. Taking another bite of his meal, he tried his best to not met Max’s sympathetic look. 

“So….” he began, sipping on his glass of water. “...how long have you known Elliot?”

“I’ve known him for so long,” he said with a light chuckle. “We first met in primary school. He was getting picked on by some of our classmates…” he shook his head with a smile. “...so I beat them up.”

Max watched his face brighten slowly. Lowering his cutlery onto his now clean plate, he looked forward at him with a grin.

“So did you know anyone in the group before the project?” he asked, swallowing his food.

“Not really. I’ve seen Morgan and Maraide around. I’ve grown really close to Morgan,” he said, pushing aside his cleaned plate. 

“What were your first impressions on me?” he asked, leaning against the table. Max gulped. Laughing tad nervously and more out of enjoyment, he answered.

“Um…” he began. Tavin raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You know I’m quite an awkward person...you were sort of intimidating…”

“What!?” he laughed. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know…” he glanced down. “I don’t know why...but everytime I saw you...I used to feel really weird.”

“Explain,” he motioned for him to continue.

“I felt numb I guess….? Sort of limp…? Like I got distracted,” Tavin bursted out into laughter as Max flushed.

“That’s sweet,” he commented.

“W-what do you m-mean?” stomping up, he looked at Tavin who clutched his stomach. “I-It’s your eyes! T-they distract me and-”

“I thought you didn’t like men,” he said simply, continuing to laugh. Max slowly lowered onto his seat again.

“I don’t necessarily care about gender…” he mumbled, crossing his arms. Tavin arose from his chair, slowly moving around the table to approach Max.

“So you do admit to liking me?” he asked, smirking. Max fought the temptation to look towards him but even with a small glance, he found himself falling into that gaping sensation. With his dark eyes pulling him into a trance like state, he didn’t even notice him coming closer and closer. He felt his larger hand cup over his own petite ones as they exchanged smiles and awes. 

Trying desperately to look away and avoid embarrassment, he cleared his throat. 

“So what were you saying about Elliot?” Max closed his eyes completely, just seeing a glimpse of Tavin’s expression dulling down.

“Oh…” he muttered, parting away and taking a closer seat next to him. “He has multiple personality disorder…” he mumbled.

“That’s crazy!” he tried to sound enthusiastic but Tavin wasn’t having it. Glancing away, he heard him sigh softly. 

“I’m going to put everything away…” standing up from his chair, he began to lift up some of the dishes and dash away into the kitchen. Max found himself copying him, taking the other dishes and following his direction.

“I’ll help…” he said, placing it down onto the counter. As Tavin opened the fridge, and placed them inside, he leaned over to Max’s side to grab the ones near him. 

“You really have nothing else to say?” he asked, closing the door. Walking away into another room, Max trailed after him. Looking back at him with eyes of hurt and worry, Max began to choke on words. “Oh come on!” running up the stairs, Max tried to meet his pace. “I don’t necessarily care about gender,” he mocked. Kicking open the door to his room, the blonde just got there in time to stop the door from slamming. “Do you like me or not!?”

He gulped. Backing away slightly, he hesitated to answer. Tavin looked at him with his hands crossed. He waited for a reply...which never ended up coming. Sighing, he collapsed onto his bed with a groan.

“I don’t really know…” he finally answered. Tavin peered up from his bed. Motioning him to approach him, Max shuffled over. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to him, he looked down at the male who was slowly falling asleep. 

“You better fucking know,” his anger was dissolving into tiredness. He patted the vacant spot next to him. Max raised an eyebrow and he just rolled his eyes. Repeating the motion, Max began to slip underneath the covers next to him. “The least you could do right now is be with me.”

The blanket was lifted up to Max’s chin. The cool sheets mixed with Tavin’s hot breath relaxed him. He could feel the breathing pattern from his back. Sinking into the bed slowly, he felt his eyes slowly close.


	6. Chapter 6

Max’s eyes shot open, his heart raced.

“Just a dream,” he muttered to himself, “You're, all right.”

As he slowly got his heart rate under control, he craned his neck around to look at the warmth surrounding him. His eyes widened as he recognised the person hugging him. Tavin’s long arms wrapped around him closely, close enough for Max to feel his breath by the top of his head and feel his slow heartbeat. How had this happened? When he had fallen asleep, they were on completely different sides of the bed. Max gently wriggled his way out of Tavin’s grip and just watched the boy sleep. 

The brunette’s lips were parted slightly. His slow breath caused his chest to rise and fall at a slow pace. Several minutes passed but Max found himself unwilling to care. After memorising the other boys features and ignoring his stomach, he got up and went downstairs, not bothering to put a shirt on.

***

Tavin shot out of bed, his eyes opened wide and scanned the room for the cause of his awakening. Seeing nothing, he slowly reclined back to his previous position and relaxed. He frowned, feeling as if he was missing something, and then he realised what it was. 

“Max?” He said gently, in case the boy was in the room somewhere. He was confused, where could he have gone? Why would he have gone? His heart sank as he remembered what had happened last night. He groaned and buried his head in his pillow. “Great job Tavin, insult and scare him away why don't you? Now he's gone and you'll be alone. Again.”

Tavin stopped midway in his turmoil and was silent as he faintly heard a noise from downstairs. He quietly approached the sound which led him into the kitchen. 

Peering in, a smile smeared across his lips. Max had a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. Messing around with a bubbling mixture, he flipped over the pancake. 

Tavin approached him, arms first. Wrapping them around his petite body, he looked down at his creation. Max quickly let go of the two, turning around and flushing. 

“Good morning Maxxy,” he said nonchalantly, lazily placing his head on top of his. 

“G-Good morning…” He muttered, clearing his throat. “H-how did you s-sleep…?”

“I missed you when I woke up,” he let out an airy chuckle. 

“Stop flirting with me idiot,” he blushed, continuing to cook. 

“You're the one without a shirt on,” Max tensed. As Tavin parted and laughed, he left the kitchen and walked into the dining room. 

“Hey what do you want on your pancakes?” Max said loudly, over the noise of the cooking pancakes.

“Banana and maple leaf syrup,” Tavin said, poking his head into the room cheekily.

“That's oddly specific,” Max stated, gesturing wildly with the spatula.

“Well, what can I say, I'm an oddly specific man,” Tavin smirked, ducking out of the room as Max threw a wooden spoon at him. The blond boy entered the room with two plates in his hands. Placing one in front of Tavin and another for him, he took a seat on the opposite side. 

“So Mr Normally Vague, what do you like on your pancakes?” Tavin said as he speared a banana on his fork.

“Lemon and sugar,” he replied, squeezing some lemon on the sugary pancake.

“Ah so you like sweet and sour things huh?” Tavin leant back in his chair, smirking.  
Max nodded hesitantly, not sure where the boy was going with this.

“You know what else is sweet and sour?”

Max shrugged, while Tavin’s expression rew. As his smirk grew from ear to ear, Max placed down his cutlery by his plate.

“My dick.”

The food clogged his throat. Coughing and choking on the thick substance, Tavin burst out into laughter. Regaining his composure, Tavin took one last bite of his meal.

“Overreaction much,” he said nonchalantly, placing his fork down on the top of his plate. 

“I need to get water,” Max struggled to get up, clutching his chest.

“-and get ready,” Tavin added, standing up and semi-helping him. “You’re still shirtless genius.”

He laughed. Max flushed at first, dashing into the other room. When Tavin came up behind him, a smirk slowly spread across his lips as he flipped around.

“You know you like it,” he said with a giggle, Tavin shrugging.

“Who knows?” placing his plate into the sink, Max disappeared. “I’m supposed to be the flirty one.” He called, leaning against the counter top.

Max poked his head out from the other room and raised both eyebrows. His smirk grew wider as he gave a wink.

“Maybe we need to switch up the script.”

***

“Is this all we need?” Max asked lazily, slumping over the trolley. Tavin looked down at his list and nodded. Scrunching up the paper and shoving it into his pocket, he led Max towards the cashier. 

“Thanks for coming,” he said with a smile, making Max stand up right.

“No worries,” he returned the smile and began helping him. Placing the items by the counter, he looked up to see a familiar face. “Morgan?”

The redheaded boy gasped. Scanning the items, he faked an odd smile as he watched the two boys act somewhat shocked.

“H-hi…” his voice quivered as he put down the objects into plastic bags. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re getting ingredients for my food tech assignment,” Tavin said, raising an eyebrow. “You never told me you worked here.”

“W-well yeah…” he started, trailing off. “I-I need to get some money...f-for my meds…” laughing it off, Max tensed. “Y-You know how much it costs…”

“Oh yeah…” Tavin whispered, grabbing the purchased items. Max followed behind him, seeing Morgan’s dull face as they left.

***

“So what are you doing?” Max asked, laying out the ingredients. 

“I’m making cupcakes and decorating them,” he started to unpack the items. “-and then taking a picture. I think I need to do an analysis on them.”

“How many are you making?” Max questioned as he walked over to the sink.

“24, but I only need to keep one”, Tavin replied slightly distracted as he greased the muffin tins.

“I'll eat the rest,” Max commented casually.

Tavin looked up, “Okay, I was going to give a couple to the group, but sure.”

“Well I guess I could sacrifice six, but the rest are mine.” He said sadly.

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow, “You really only need to give up four…”

“Well, Elliot and Jessica get one each and Morgan gets two because he's my favourite.” 

“Oh, that makes kind of sense, but we can give the extra cupcakes to them later.”

“Obviously,” Max said doing his best impression of Severus Snape.

“Of course you're trash,” Tavin exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

“You can talk Mr. Poster of Norman Reedus.” Max poked his tongue at him.

“Fine, we’re both trash.” Tavin said, always the peacekeeper.


	7. Chapter 7

Max jogged over to the lockers where Tavin was standing, and waited patiently for his friends to leave. Tavin distractedly waved to his fellow jocks as he slung an arm around Max’s shoulders. 

“Good morning,” he smiled, seeing Max flush slightly. 

“Hey,” he replied, grinning back as they walked down the hallway. 

“We have English first. You ready?” he asked, forcing him to turn the corner as he chuckled. 

“I’m not ready for the teacher screaming at us,” he rolled his eyes. “But I did bring the paper for the poster. Hopefully everyone else brought everything else.”

They entered the classroom, swinging their individual bags around their chairs as they took a seat on the closest desk. One by one, each member took a seat around them. 

“What are you doing this afternoon?” Tavin asked, pulling out his pencil case and book and placing it onto his desk. 

“The bank. That reminds me,” Max began, observing the seats around him. One seat was empty which would normally be filled with Morgan. “Can you come with me this afternoon? I mean, if you have nothing else to do…”

“Sure thing,” he smiled. “What's up?”

“I just need to get out some money for something…” He mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his jumper.

“Well, you're being more vague than normal,” he snickered, making Max feel a tad more self conscious. 

Morgan rushed through the door just as the bell rang, making Max startled. He straightened his back and plastered on a smile. 

“I'll tell you later,” he whispered over, making Tavin raise an eyebrow as Morgan tried to catch his breath. 

“Have we started yet?” He asked, plopping his bag onto the ground. 

“N-not yet. Let's begin.”

***

The whole day seemed to flash before his eyes. He was more preoccupied by his group mates in his English project more than anything, which made him somewhat upset. He would often snap back into reality, wanting to slap himself across the face for not paying attention. 

He stayed behind at school a little while he scraped up limited notes from his class. Shoving them into his pockets, he ran out of the room. He sped up realising that he promised to meet Tavin after school. 

He saw him sitting by one of the bench, his arms crossed.

“Tavin!” He yelled, dashing over and panting. “Sorry for being late!”

“It's okay,” he grinned. Standing up, he took his side as they began to walk down. “How far’s the bank?”

“A few minutes away,” he replied, putting his hands into his pockets. 

“Okay, for you,” he laughed. 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“You're short,” he snorted. Max pouted. “You take tiny steps.”

“Am not,” he crossed his arms. Bursting out into laughter, he nodded to himself. “Okay, okay. But, I walk quickly.”

“Sure thing,” he leant down towards his level, eyeing him jokingly as he smirked. “Little Maxy.”

Max chuckled, shoving away his forehead lightly as he shuffled away. When he felt Tavin’s arm wrap around his shoulders, he heard a slam of the lockers and quick footsteps. 

He saw Elliot dashing off into the distances, a notepad in his hand as he messily ran towards the gate. He looked up to see Tavin somewhat annoyed, but all he could do is feel confused. 

A single sheet of paper floated over to them. Max lunged up to grab the piece. Observing it, he smiled. 

“This is pretty,” he commented, showing it to Tavin. 

“It's Elliot’s,” he replied, running his other hand through his hair. 

“I didn't know he could draw!” Max said surprised.

“He can't… That's Jessica’s gift.”

“But isn't it still Elliot’s turn?”

“She's a moody bitch, and does whatever she wants.” Tavin said rolling his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

“So,” Tavin started, standing in front of the bank doors, sighing with relief as a wave of warm air hit him. “Are you finally going to tell me why we’re here?”

 

Max exhaled out of his nose, rolling his eyes fondly at his curious friend. “Just wait one second,” He said, motioning for Tavin to follow him to an ATM. “Whatever happened to patience being a virtue?” He mumbled under his breath.

 

“I heard that!” Tavin said, faking hurt.

 

Max looked down at his wallet, and then to the ATM. He opened his wallet and inserted his card into the slot.

 

He sighed, “Why do I have to care so much?” He whispered to himself softly.

 

Tavin looked up sharply, “Max, why do you need to get money out?”

 

Max turned around and looked at him in defeat. “I'm going to give my car fund to Morgan so that he can buy his meds in bulk. So that he'll have enough for the rest of his education, and can focus on college instead of medication.”

 

Tavin opened and closed his mouth, stunned. “You’re going to drain your car fund… For Morgan?”

 

Max looked at him like he was a complete stranger. “If Elliot needed medication that would help him on the way to feeling happy, wouldn't you do anything possible to get it for him?”

 

Tavin opened his mouth, “I-” He hung his head, “Yes. Yes I would.”

 

“Now you understand,” Max said, looking back to the ATM screen and followed the prompts on the machine.

 

For a few moments, Tavin just stood there in awe of the pure selflessness of the boy in front of him.

 

“Stop, Max, stop.” Tavin said quickly, pulling on the other boy’s arm, jerking him away from the device. “I won't let you waste your car fund.”

 

Max shrugged his arm out of Tavin’s grip and tried to get past him, but the taller boy stopped him in his tracks. Though Tavin met his eyes, the blonde would look away every time. 

 

“At least,” he began, trying to catch his breath. Max’s eyes rose to his nose. “Okay, at least...tell me how much it is.”

 

Max gulped. The high digit still clogged his throat. 

 

“$1,136,” he replied, meeting his eyes to see the concern and worry tinted into his eyes. Tavin simply sighed.

 

“How much is in your car fund?” Tavin looked at Max.

 

Max pressed some buttons and his balance came up on the screen. “On-one thousand and one hundred and f-f-fifty dollars,” Max’s stammer came back in full force.

 

“No,” Tavin said. 

 

“No what?” Max asked confusedly. 

 

“No, I'm not letting you,” Tavin gripped onto the hem of sleeve to swiftly twirl him around. Banging his fist onto the side of the machine, he steadied himself on top of him, for his breath to just hover above his nose. “I can't see you waste all this money that you've worked so hard on.”

 

“Ta-”

 

“How long did you save up for this much?”

 

“Tavin st-”

 

“How. Long. Max.” Tavin’s voice pushed it further, making Max wince. The shorter boy’s hand began to tremble, not from fear of him, but fear of his reaction. 

 

“Th-three years?” His voice cracked. He felt his knees buckle, causing him to shut his eyes tightly shut. 

 

Tavin shook his head at the boy. “Like I said Max, I can’t let you do this.”

 

Max avoided his gaze and decided to look down at the ground. He felt an unsettling rumble in his stomach, causing him to hunch over. 

 

“T-Tavin...please understand that-” he was cut off by Tavin, who was still furiously staring down at him. 

 

“No you need to understand! I'm trying to help you!” He was borderline screaming, but he instant crashed to a diminuendo when he saw Max on the verge of tears; as far as to hiccup and stutter his words. “Max, oh no...Max I didn't mean to...you know...I….”

 

Words didn't seem to want to clear through. Each sentence would slowly disappear within the thick air. Tavin decided to press his lips together and simply take a simple step back. 

 

When Max opened his eyes again to view Tavin, he was greeted with a boy who was slightly blushing but mostly regretful. 

 

“Sorry…” He filtered his storm of questions down to a single word. 

 

Max parted his lips to answer, but Tavin swiftly tapped on the screen. Before Max could say a single word or move, the taller boy had canceled the transaction and shifted himself to face Max. 

 

The blonde tried to reached around him, his arm wanting to snake around his body, but Tavin firmly took his place. 

 

“Tavin please just let me-” he gasped when the boy took his hand and yanked him away. The blonde frantically tried to regain his balance as the boy dragged him. 

 

The street wasn't the most populated, but Max’s protests caught the attention of others. 

 

“Let go of me!” Max spat at him, “Fuck off Tavin, leave me alone! Fucking controlling piece of shit!”

 

After the words slipped from his lips, the stares stabbed him deeper in the back. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his voice. 

 

“Tavin I swear to all that is good in this world, if you don't let me go I'm gonna cut you.” 

 

The taller boy still refused to look back, he just pulled him down the street to then turn a sharp right. Max’s feet stumbled as he lightly landed onto his back. He had a moment to look up at the building, taking in the grand, golden building before he was thrown inside. 

 

Tavin clicked his fingers against a machine and pulled out a small tab. Max looked over his shoulder to see him scrunching the paper within his plan, which consisted of a number. 

 

Tavin indicated for him to take a seat next to him near three booths. Though the blonde sat down, Tavin’s hand was kept on top of his, to prevent him from escaping. 

 

His fingers were ice cold as they weaved themselves between his. Max kept his gaze on him, even though Tavin was harshly ignoring him. 

 

_“Number 36, to booth 3”_

 

Tavin rose and strolled over, shoving his hand into his pocket to then place it down on the booth.

 

“I'm sorry, are you lost? This is a bank for the rich and those of high social status.” The snobby bank teller said looking down at Tavin and the struggling boy next to him.

 

“No. I'm here to make a withdrawal, here’s my card. Oh, I’m Tavin Dinter, in case you couldn't tell.” His tone was icy cold. 

 

“D-Dinter?” The tellers face went very pale. Gulping, she took a moment to blink a few times and straighten her posture. 

 

“Yeah, you know.” Tavin shrugs. “Son of Dane Dinter? The multi-billionaire man who owns 49% of this bank?”

 

“I–I-I-I’ll go get your money now, Mr. Dinter.” Max noticed how her hand trembled as she quickly snapped out of their views to fetch the money. “H-how much will it be, s-sir?”

 

“$2000,” her eyes widened, though she tried her best to keep herself composed. 

 

“Y-yes sir,” she ducked underneath the counter. Max eyed Tavin again, this time the boy looking back to exchange a faint smile; which was so small that the shorter boy didn't know whether he witnessed it or he was daydreaming. “Here you go sir.”

 

Stacks of cash piled up in front of him, all kept in a neat bundle contained within a small bag. Tavin took the money and shoved it into the confinement so far his bag, strolling off. 

 

He gave a sarcastic gesture of a ‘goodbye’ to the teller as he left the building. Max trailed after him, shuffling along at a slightly slower tempo before he lunged out towards him to tug onto the back of his shirt. 

 

“Y-yeah?” He turned his head around. Max observed how his eyebrows were knitted together and his lips were in a frown like basic cold expression, but the way his cheeks flinched...he knew that he was internally softer. 

 

“Thanks,” he cracked out of his tense jaw. Tavin’s expression brightened slightly as he flipped himself around. “I-it's for-”

 

“Morgan, yeah,” he shrugged. 

 

“I never knew you were so kind and sweet,” he began, but seeing Tavin turn bright red made him smirk. “...especially for a jock.”

 

“W-whatever,” Tavin cleared his throat. His crumbling ‘cool’ attitude was demolished when Max snuggled up to his chest and giggled. He internally cursed over and over, causing him to fall behind Max’s upbeat tempo as he walked away swiftly. 

 

Tavin chased after him, taking his side as he placed his hands into his pockets and grabbed onto the fabric tightly, letting all of his frustrations, embarrassments and thoughts seep into his jackets; instead of destroying him from the inside out.


	9. Chapter 9

“My dad isn't home again. Work,” he groaned, pushing open the door to his house. He shoved the keys into his pockets and bent down to undo his shoes. 

“He works a lot,” Max commented, removing his shoes. 

“Well yeah,” he shrugged. “He never stops. My mum and him would always fight about it. When he was home anyway…”

“Where is she?” He asked, instantly regretting it when Tavin let out a sigh and lowered his head. 

“She left when I was younger,” his tone was slightly mellowed. “She really hated it, I guess…” He shook his head and looked down at him with a forced smile. “But I'm fine with it now. I just… I just hate that he's never here.”

“It's better than parents who don't love you,” Max figured it sounded like a sulk, so he tipped his head down to cover his frown. Before Tavin could talk again, Max continued. “I-I mean they probably do...they're just really harsh.”

“Expectations about school performance, right?” Max nodded sadly. “In my opinion, I reckon that you shouldn’t worry about them. I mean, you’re your own person and they shouldn’t be allowed to treat you like you’re useless if you don’t get like 115% on every quiz. I mean,” Tavin smiled softly at Max, “You’re a genius but that’s literally impossible unless you’re like Hermione Granger or something.” Max smiled beautifully at the dark haired boy.

By then, they had travelled up the stairs in close proximity, their breath close enough to bounce off the fabric of their shirts. Max gulped, lowering himself onto his bed as he proceeded to cross his legs and swing himself towards him. Tavin took the vacant spot next to him, pressing his hand into the mattress to support his weight. 

“T-thanks….” Was the simple reply he managed to come up with. It was like his blushing cheeks were clamping his lips shut. 

“It's just the truth,” he gave a light chuckle.

Max looked towards him with loving eyes, but it died down in a second when Tavin pulled out a lighter from his pocket. There was a packet of cigarettes alongside it, which was held lightly within his right hand. 

Tavin looked towards him with a raised eyebrow as he popped one into his mouth and flicked the lighter a few times. 

Max squinted his eyes shut, his nose crinkling before the odour would hit him. He felt a hand plant onto his shoulder, and that's when his eyes opened again. 

“Are you okay?” Tavin asked, removing the cigarette from his lips. 

“I...I...just don't like the smell,” he tried to laugh the dense atmosphere. Tavin jokingly threw a pillow towards him. 

“Cover the smell with that,” he laughed, proceeding to put it back into his mouth to then light it. 

The smell was quite thin, but it managed to snake its way towards Max. The blonde boy whined and whimpered as he felt the smell tingle within his nostrils. 

“Are you okay?” He heard Tavin call, but it was muffled with the grasp of his pillow. Tavin lowered it to face him, and their quick exchange was sorrowful. Max hiccuped and grasped onto the pillow tightly, his bottom lip trembling. Tavin had his lips parted from a gasp, the cigarette falling to the carpet. 

“I...I…” He paused when Tavin cupped his cheeks. “It's about my parents…” He gave a small sigh and gestured for him to continue. “W-when I-I get bad marks…” his words fell to a mumble. Though Tavin stopped gesturing to let him breathe, he wanted to continue, just so the aching pain in his chest would stop. “M-my dad...he used to put his cigarettes out… on me...” He consciously rubbed the burn marks with his palm. Some were exposed, others were tucked underneath his jacket; but all stung like hell. “A-and I just…”

“Max,” the boy paused when Tavin’s gaze dug into him. He wasn't forceful, but stood his ground strong enough for Max to recognise it. “I'm so sorry, like so, so sorry. I swear to you, that I will stop. I will never smoke a cigarette again. And I might get moody, and you might start to hate me but I promise you that I will never smoke again.”

Max’s eyes welled up. He collapsed onto his chest and grasped onto his shirt to desperately cry. It was like his feelings were being poured out all at once.

Tavin gently patted his back, humming in a low tone as he ran his fingertips down his bony back. 

“It's okay Max,” he murmured, exhaling. 

“T-thank you…” His mumbles were muffled within his shirt. “At least your breath won't stink anymore…” 

The way his cheeks lifted as he tilted his head back...Max felt that familiar feeling cloak over him again; the one that hadn't in awhile. It was nostalgia mixed with Tavin’s first expression, which made him want to tear his eyes away. It was like, the moment he looked for too long, he would fall into depths of the Unknown. 

He was intrigued by the way his dark eyes seemed to twinkle; so intrigued that he didn't notice his lips part as he slowly leaned over to him. 

It was like on command he shuffled closer too, his fingertips brushing up against his as he gently closed his eyes. The darkness that seemed to cloak over him; it finally consumed him and it felt warm and he felt a tickle of breath by his nose. It sent shivers down his spine in the best way possible. When he felt the air between slowly compress within the near-touch of their lips, he knew exactly what that feeling meant. 

The way the warm, dark aura consume him; it was love. Love that he was afraid of all this time, and yet now he was open to. 

He could tell by the way he wanted to linger longer after each light touch, and how he noticed every little movement from him. 

_“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”_

Both their gazes snap out of their shared aura to turn dull towards the individual who just bursted through the door. 

“D-dad…” Tavin muttered, holding onto his bed sheets tightly. Max gulped. 

“Tavin…” His eyebrows crinkled together harshly with his eyes narrowing. “What do you think you're doing?”

Max could hear the underline of fury within his voice. 

“I...I…” He paused for a moment to recover. “I-I thought you were fine with-”

“Being a faggot?” He spat. Tavin jolted back and glanced towards the ground. 

“Y-yes…” He choked out. “You hired Jessica so-”

“It's for business, Tavin,” he exhaled and covered his frowning lips. His fingers wrapped around his stubbled chin. “I never knew that you...of all people...would…”

“Mr. Dinter, sir,” Max slowly arose from his spot. Tavin’s worried and nervous gaze dug into his shoulder blades. “I'm sorry but-”

“DON’T TALK TO ME!” He yelled at the boy. “YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE, TALK TO MY SON AND THEN YOU CORRUPT HIM!”

Max flinched and sat back down, lowering his head. Tavin looked at him worriedly before looking at his father.

“Why should you even give a shit anyway? You're never here, you didn't even notice mum was gone for two weeks! You've never treated me like a son and for my birthday the only gift I've even gotten was money! And even then, your PA has to remind you each year and transfer it herself!”

“You know how busy I am!” he tried to reason, banging his fist onto the wall. Max yelped at the sound, avoiding Tavin’s dad furious gaze which was now digging into his dry throat. 

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU SHOULD NEGLECT YOUR SON!!!” Tavin rose from his bed, his foot stomping on the ground. 

Max’s hand trembled as Tavin’s father approached him fist first. He flinched and heard a large groan from Tavin, then a large thump. Max refused to reopen his eyes, but instead he jolted out of the room. 

He heard loud shouts and screams of his name and to come back from Tavin’s father, but he refused to take a single glance back. He kicked open the front door and dashed out. 

His mind went completely blank, and the world around him seemed to fuzz out into a blur as he eventually closed his eyes and felt his limbs go limp.


	10. Chapter 10

_“Max…? Oh crap...are you okay…?”_

The blonde’s eyes slowly flutter open to see a redhead observing him worriedly.

“Morgan?” Max rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. Morgan handed him a glass of water and patted his back.

“Are you okay? I was walking back from photography club and saw you on the ground. What the fuck happened?” Max began to slowly sip the drink.

“I…” he paused and closed his eyes. “I was at Tavin’s because we were hanging out after school… and a lot of stuff happened but the short story is that Tavin and I nearly almost kissed, but then his dad came in and fucking went full homophobe and then I couldn't take messing up another family so I left. It’s just that I don't want Tavin to hate me but it was just too much and I already have one family hating me! I can't have another! And I really like Tavin and I was thinking that I might actually have a chance at being happy and-”

Max cut himself off and just hugged his legs close to his chest.

Morgan took a moment to digest his ramblings. He nodded, hummed and lowered his gaze. 

“As long as you're okay…” He watered down his words into a single sentence. 

“B-but Tavin...I don't know if _he’s_ okay…” Max put down his glass onto the table in front. Morgan exhaled. 

“We can't go and check, can we?” He received a shake of the head. “Alright then, we wait until school and if he doesn't turn up, we’ll talk to Elliot or go over to his house, okay?”

Max swallowed down his worries and clasped his hands together on his lap.

“O-okay…”he murmured. There was a few moments of silence between them, which felt awkward and offbeat. 

“You’re upset,” Morgan stated, pressing his lips together. “I-is it because you want to see Tavin…?” the shorter boy nodded and gulped. “I get it...I really do...but there’s nothing we can do about it. I know that you’re worried. I know how much you care...but..I’m so sorry Max...we can’t do anything right now.”

“I-I know…” he fumbled with his thumbs. “It’s not your fault...it’s mine...it was my fault that I decided to go with Tavin and--”

“Max,” the redhead said firmly. Max looked up at his striking blue eyes, which were too bright and salient for him to tear his gaze away. “We’re going to spend a day together as friends okay? It’s what best friends do, or so I have heard. We can eat whatever you want, watch whatever you want, and do whatever batshit crazy thing you need to do. Okay?”

Max pouted and nodded.

“C-can we get ice cream…?”

“We can get whatever flavour you want.”

***

Morgan leaned towards the coffee table and grabbed the remote. Switching it off, he relaxed back onto the sofa, where Max was wiping away tears from his eyes with his right hand. His left was preoccupied by a spoon which was dug into a tub full of mint chocolate ice cream.

The redhead decided to take a box of tissues and toss it over to him. Grabbing one out, he patted the wet trails of tears and sniffed.

“Jesus…” he mumbled, taking a mouthful of ice cream. Stuffing his face into it, he raised his gaze to not let any more tears fall. “The Notebook is just so fucking emotional.”

Morgan snorted.

“I didn’t expect you to be into Rom-Coms,” he laughed, taking a mouthful of his cookies and cream ice cream. “But then again, you’re a twink so--”

“Oh shut up!” he whined, lowering the now empty tub onto the table in front of him. 

Morgan chuckled and leant over to his box of DVDs. Shuffling through the stacks, he flicked past a few and quickly scanned over the titles.

“Have you watched _“The Breakfast Club”_?” Morgan asked, pulling out a fairly dusty DVD cover. Max shook his head. That’s when Morgan’s jaw dropped. “You haven’t seen the best movie of all time?!”

“Uhh...is it even _that_ good if I’ve barely heard of it?” Max joked. Morgan nudged him and opened the case. “What’s it even about?”

“It’s about five kids who would normally never be caught talking to each other and they all have detention together and they eventually bond and become great friends.”

“Interesting enough,” Max nodded. “Sort of like us...right?”

“Umm...I guess,” he shrugged.

After an hour and a half of spilt emotions, rough ranting and a satisfied ending, the two finish off with smiles.

The duo walked together to Morgan’s room, where Max borrowed some clothes. There were now a dirty grey instead of the white, cloudy colour like yesterday. 

“Thanks Morgan,” Max said quietly, lying on the floor of his friend’s bedroom.

“Don't mention it, just promise me you’ll help me tidy up before my parents get home.”

“Of course! Raven is away huh?”

“Yeah, she’s gone back to college, one of her courses that she would normally do online changed and so she actually has to get out of bed to get her degree!”

Max laughs, used to Raven’s antics by now.

“Hey Max,” Morgan started, “Do you ever think about running away?”

“Only all the time…” Max rolled his eyes, trying to lighten the situation.

“Would you… would you consider maybe staying at my place? I mean, I’d feel a lot better if I knew you were safe and had a place to stay.”

Max looked at Morgan.

“Listen, I don't want you to offer me stuff because I'm some charity case okay?”

“Jesus Max,” Morgan said angrily, “You're not a fucking charity case. You're my best friend. This is what best friends do. They look after each other!”

Max hung his head, “Thank you,” his voice cracked and he lunged forward and gave Morgan a hug.

“Anytime…” Morgan chuckled. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in closely. Max sniffed wiped away tears which were about to fall. “Now, we should probably go out and get some fresh air. I don’t think it’s healthy to be couch potatoes.”


	11. Chapter 11

“So what’s it like to go outside for once?” Morgan joked. Max swatted his arm and chuckled.

“Oh shut up,” he rolled his eyes. “Well the sun’s too bright and it’s hurting my eyes--plus it’s so fucking cold. What the heck England?”

Morgan laughed and shrugged.

“Do you wanna get a drink?” the redhead eyed a Starbucks by their right. The shorter boy sighed of relief as he nodded tiredly. They took up a table just outside, after poking their head inside to see no free tables. Max groaned as he crossed his arms and shivered. “I’ll go in and get something for you. What do you want?”

“Up to you,” he breathed out warm air into his palms and rubbed them together to try and warm himself up. He watched Morgan walk inside and approach the cashier.

_“Max?”_

He could recognise that voice anywhere. Snapping his gaze over to the familiar brunette, he widened his eyes and gasped. He could feel nausea by his tongue, and hear the thud of Tavin’s body falling behind him.

 

...and yet the happiness of seeing him again overshadowed this. He could feel a grin tugging by his lips, and a warm feeling growing within his chest.

 _“Tavin...hi…”_ he plastered on a crooked smile. He watched the boy approach him. Taking a seat next to him, he slumped a plastic bag onto the tabletop. 

“H-how’s it been going?” he asked. Max nearly choked.

Tavin’s right eye was dyed a purple-blue colour. It was a deep shade; a harsh shade. Max honestly couldn’t stop staring. His eyes wouldn’t tear away, no matter what.

“I-I’ve been staying with Morgan…” he stated. Tavin nodded and hummed. 

“How’s he been?” he asked, laying back on his seat.

“Pretty good,” he pressed his lips together. “Have you seen Elliot lately?”

“I-I’m not allowed to see him,” he glanced away. “My dad thinks he’ll make me more _”gay”_.”

“O-oh....” he mumbled. “W-well you shouldn’t be around me either...hey?”

“I thought you weren’t queer,” he sneered. Max let out a small snicker.

“Maybe hanging out with a _bunch of queers_ has finally gotten to me,” he gestured.

“You’re a part of the _“Queer bunch”_ ,” he said in a low yet sing-song voice. Max laughed and swatted his arm jokingly.

“Ha, maybe so--hey! That’s what we should have called our group for our project,” he grinned.

“Oh yeah! That group project. When’s that due anyway?”

“Uhh let me check…” Max grabbed his phone from his pocket. Tapping a few times, he opened up the document. “Oh fuck…”

“What is it?” Tavin peered over his shoulder. 

“I-it’s due this next week…” he mumbled, blinking a few times from shock. “I-I mean we finished our poster now...I think…? I’ll ring up Maraide and Jezebel after--but I haven’t done my speech...whatsoever.”

“I actually forgot about the project,” he laughed. “Procrastination.”

“Well--” 

_“Max!_ Oh my god the girl serving me was so cute and--”Morgan had just pushed the door open with his back, and approached them. He had two cups in his hands and the most horrified look on his face.

“H-hey…” Tavin waved awkwardly, clearing his throat.

“Tavin,” he gulped. He placed one in front of Max and one in front of him before taking a seat. “Hi…”

“S-sorry I was just walking and I...saw Max...I just decided to talk to him,” he stated, his voice was somewhat quiet. 

“O-oh…” Morgan took a sip of his coffee. “M-Max told me…” he started, Max eyeing him harshly. He shook his head, trying to make him stop, but Morgan just brushed his gaze off. “...that you two have...complications…?”

“What do you mean?” Tavin’s tone was somewhat pointed.

“I’m not asking you to tell me what happened,” he received a snigger. “I just don’t want you to harm Max.”

“I care about Max,” he said firmly. Max blushed a bright red and he brought up his cup to cover his blemish. “There’s no way I would ever hurt him.”

“But apparently you allow others to hurt him,” Morgan rolled his eyes. Tavin practically gasped, but contained it with a cold expression. 

“Max,” he turned over to the blonde boy, who was cowering away from the topic. “You told him?”

“I-I…” his mutters trailed off. “Yes...yes I did…”

“W-why?” his voice cracked. “What the heck is wrong with--?!”

“I’m sorry! I was overwhelmed okay? I just had to tell someone!” he shouted, letting out an exhale.

Tavin slumped back on his chair and crossed his arms. After a few moments, he kicked out his chair and stood up.

“Oh and Morgan?” he pushed forward the plastic bag. “That’s for you.”

His tone was grim and relentless. Storming off, his eyes never laid on Max again, who had the feeling of guilt pooling within his stomach. 

The blonde watched Morgan scavenge through the bag, and widen his eyes.

“W-what is it?” he peered over his shoulder.

_Inside were cases of tablets; tablets of hormones._

“M-Max…” Morgan mumbled, pressing his lips together. 

“I fucked up.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and friends, pretty much.
> 
> -Zeus

Max had his head on the pillow. His eyes gazed around his new room, which was decorated with a range of movie and band posters. The covers, which were underneath him, were also heavy consisting of brand names and logos. 

“Ha sorry about it. Raven’s quite a decorator,” Morgan laughed, lowering a glass of water by the bedside table. Max rocked over to his side.

“I'm writing my speech…” he eyed the laptop by the end of the bed. “...but I don’t know how to start…”

“Relatable,” the redhead nodded, taking a seat next to him. “What was the topic again?”

_“Me, myself and I…”_ he answered in a mutter. 

“Oh yeah...I wrote mine a while ago,” he shrugged. 

“What did you write about?” he tapped his index finger on the mattress. 

“Mostly about the process of transitioning...the thoughts that go through my head...positives and negatives…” he explained. Max gasped.

“Y-You’re going to come out to the class?” he questioned. 

“Yeah,” he said simply. “I think it’s time…”

“I-I’m so proud of you….” he muttered in awe.

“Thanks…” he let out an exhale. “I would never want to admit it...but Tavin did inspire me…”

“W-What?” he choked.

“I said I wrote this ages ago!” he tried to justify himself as he stuttered. “I-I thought it was cool...that he came out to us on the first day...I want be that confident…” he shook his head. “D-Doesn't mean he’s that great…”

“He is a great person,” Max received a chuckle.

“That’s because you’re into him,” he swatted his shoulder lightly.

“I’m not really…” he shot up and leaned over to his laptop.

“Yeah right,” he snickered. “You’re also not gay.”

“H-Hey! I might not be!” he stuttered. 

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you’re taking steps backwards now?” Morgan sounded somewhat firmer.

“I-I'm not! Argh, maybe I don't need labels or some shit,” he groaned. The redhead rolled his eyes and hopped up off the bed. 

“You don't need to be such a moody bitch Max,” he called as he escaped the room and entered the hallway. 

“Like Jessica,” he mumbled to himself. “Not like you know that.”

Morgan poked his head into the room.“Actually I met Jessica the other day when I was out shopping. She’s pretty cool you know? Really fucking horny, but she’s got amazing fashion sense. See, I know things. Bitch.”

Max looked at Morgan in surprise. “Wait, you know things?”

“OW! Meanie,” Max rubbed his arm and poked Morgan harshly.

Morgan poked his tongue out at his friend. “So, do you want some help on your speech? We can brainstorm?”

Max looked at his best friend, and saw the boredom concealed in his eyes.

“Nah, wanna help me thrash some 12 year olds on Halo?”

Morgan grinned at the nerd. “Hell yeah.”

***

Morgan paused the game, causing Max to look over at him confusedly. 

“Hey, I’ve got a friend coming around in about 20 minutes. You don’t have to leave or anything!” Morgan said quickly, seeing the other get up from the couch. “I was just giving you a heads up.”

“Wait, when have you ever had friends?” Max smirked at the frantic boy, who was now shoving plates inside of the dishwasher, and rearranging the pillows scattered over the couch.

“Well, ever since you started fucking Tavin, I’ve realised that I need other friends. So fuck you very much.” Morgan sassed the boy, ditching a pillow at him.

Max took a critical hit to the face and went down.

Morgan jumped up and down. “Headshot! 50 points!” He cackled.

A pillow came soaring over the side of the couch and slapped into Morgan’s chest.

“Hey! Stop that!” Morgan chuckled as he tried to put the pillows in some sort of order. “They’re going to be here any second.”

Max poked his head over the couch. “Alright fine, how can I help you get this place under control?”

Morgan started to direct the boy towards the kitchen sink, where a few dirty dishes sat hazardously when knocks came from the front door. Morgan let out a shriek and rushed towards it. He gave the house a quick once over before looking at Max and giving him the thumbs up. He swung open the door to reveal a familiar chestnut haired friend.

“...” Max looked at the figure. “Jessica?”

There was no way that this was Elliot, this person was wearing a pair of jeans that clung so tightly to their arse, it left nothing to imagination. Plus the fact that they weren’t wearing a scarf or a gaming reference on their chest.

“Hey Max!” Jessica waved slyly from the door frame. “How you been?”

“Meh,” he shrugged. “Still procrastinating on that assignment?” He asked knowingly.

Jessica pulled a face, her nose scrunched up in a perfect example of disgust.

“Procrastination isn’t the right word. It’s probably more like not giving a single fuck, but apparently somebody wants us to talk about mental issues or some other bullshit that. Elliot’s going to come up with it at 3 am.” She shook her hair out of her face. “Whatever, not in my time, not my problem.” Her gaze turned to Morgan.

“Morgan sweetheart, what are you doing standing there? Aren’t you going to give me a hug?” She asked innocently, but the smirk on her face told otherwise.

Morgan snorted, “Pervert.” And walked towards the kitchen, pulling out some mugs. “You guys want some coffee?” He asked, reaching for a cupboard.

“What do you think this is America? No, we want tea.” Max and Jessica said in unison before looking at each other with surprised faces.

“God, of course I’m stuck with you two as my friends. What the hell did I do in my past life to deserve this???” Morgan wailed as he put the kettle on.

Max and Jessica just exchanged grins that promised suffering.

Morgan picked up their mugs and brought them to the table.

“And no, we’re not doing truth or dare.” He said before either of them could open their mouths.

The two sighed as Morgan took the first sip of tea.

“Ahhh, don’t you just love the taste of stereotypes in the afternoon?” He asked his friend’s beside him.

“Shut up Morgan, you have scones in your fridge, you are literally a walking, talking stereotype.” Max rolled his eyes.

“And it’s not even ironically.” Jessica tagged on.  
Something inside Morgan died a little, imagining the terror of the two getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was a filler, next chapter will hopefully be important lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Max watched Morgan lean against the doorframe with a mug in one hand. He walked up towards him and lowered the tea onto the bedside table.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a break?” he asked. Max just gestured reassurance.

“Yeah. You go have fun with Jessica,” Morgan gave him an expression of flattery but with rosy tinted cheeks. 

“T-Thanks…” he mumbled, his eyes darting towards his laptop. Max slammed down the screen and somewhat flushed. “Uh...are you sure you’re doing your work? You’re word doc is completely empty.”

“...I-I’m trying okay…?” he exhaled. “The topic is so vague...I guess...when there’s no marking criteria...I just don’t know what to do.”

“I get it. Honestly, you should follow your gut,” Max pouted.

“That’s so cliche. Literally everyone keeps on saying that, even though it's not true,” he rolled his eyes, which made Morgan frown.

“Well, who’s the one who actually has a completed speech, huh?” he smirked. Max just threw a pillow towards him and groaned.

“Just get out and go fuck Jessica or something,” Morgan did as instructed and began to strut out the room. 

“Can’t. Elliot would go nuts,” he laughed, leaving Max a little stunned.

***

Max spent the rest of the night with his head buried into his laptop. Morgan would occasionally pop his head in for a refill of tea and small pep talks about feelings and some shit, but of course Max would just brush them off and continue to stare at the blank screen.

It wasn’t like he didn’t try. No. He tried. He worked as hard as he could...it just wasn’t good enough.

He found himself typing something moving, but realised that he was just lying to himself after two paragraphs. He didn’t want to be too stereotypical. He wanted to speak about the truth.

He retried, starting from square one again. He started to rant about Tavin, calling him “anonymous”. He found his fingers typing up complaints stacked upon complaints on top of more complaints. By then, Jessica walked through, catching him by surprise. She snaked a hand around his shoulder and piped out a chuckle. She drooped lower to the screen to view his work, making him a little nervous. He realised that he had to rewrite it when Jessica crinkled her eyebrows together and sneered.

He dubbed his third attempt “his last go”. He couldn’t bare to write again; he was just too tired. By then, his hands were trembling and were pulsing with pain. His brain was practically frying too. He rubbed his temples. His eyes squinted towards the once-again-blank screen. He could feel the outer layer of his eyes just shrivel from the amount of exposure of blue light. 

He flopped back onto his bed and felt his stomach drop.

“Well, it’s official. I can’t do it.” Max informed the ceiling.

Morgan popped his head into the room.

“Do you need anything?” He asked the defeated boy.

“There’s something wrong with my brain tonight.” Max told his best friend with a blank look on his face. “I’m going to have to sleep on it. I’ll do it tomorrow.”

Morgan’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “A-are you sure?” He asked his friend with a shaky voice.

Max sighed and rolled onto his stomach, shoving his face into his pillow.

“M-Max are you feeling okay?”

A groan sounded from the pillow.

“...”

“I’ll go get the ice-cream.”

***

Jessica paused as she wrapped her hand around the door handle. She snickered to herself as she looked over at the two boys tangled together asleep on the couch. She would stay longer, but Elliot was bugging her to go and work on their assignment.

‘Come on, Jessica! We cannot fail this assignment. We need to go home now! We’ve been here for eight hours!!!’

Jessica sighed. Elliot was fucking annoying.  
She pushed the door open, turning one last time to face the snoring boys.

She snorted. “What a bromance…” Shaking her head, she walked out the door and called an Uber.


	14. Chapter 14

Max felt his legs go numb as he stepped foot into the school. It was like all the hope he had left just drained out of his body. Morgan placed a hand onto his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

“It’ll be okay Max,” his voice was low and confident. “You’re too hard on yourself.”

“Uh...I would love to believe that but…” he sighed. “I have nothing. I literally have nothing. I’m going in there, empty handed. And it’s also period 1! What the fuck?! I’m actually completely screwed and--”

Morgan cut him off by rolling his eyes.

“Stop being stupid Max,” they made their way to their English classroom, the bell chiming as they walked towards their seats. 

“I’m not!” he groaned, banging his head onto the desk in front. “I promised myself that I wouldn’t fail! And...and…” he shook his head and slapped his hands onto his cheeks. “Just forget it…”

The redhead was shut up by that. He clasped his hands together on his lap and glanced down. Pressing his lips together, he watched Elliot take a seat on the other side of him, and then Maraide and Jezebel by his right. 

“Oh my god? Are you guys nervous?” Jezebel asked, her teeth chattering. 

“Ha...yeah…” Morgan replied, his sentence underlined with sarcasm. He watched Jezebel uncomfortably shift on her seat, her thumbs fumbling together as she tapped a quick rhythm. Maraide placed a hand onto her shoulder, giving her a concerned look before returning to their own palm cards.

“You’re always so nervous,” they exhaled, stroking up and down her arm. “You don’t need to be.”

“But I do!” she grumbled. “You know why…”

“Yeah. Yeah I do,” they glanced away and straightened their back. “You’ll be okay. Trust me. When am I ever wrong?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jezebel exhaled shakily, her hands trembling as they clutched onto her notes. “Signal me if I suck.”

“Oh my god, are you serious Jezy?” they lightly slapped her arm. “Calm the fuck down.”

“I-I’m trying!” she pouted. 

“You’re not trying hard enough,”

 

“I swear to god, if I’m first up I will actually--”

With a simple clap from the teacher, the whole class went quiet. Tavin slipped into class just in time, taking the seat next to Elliot. They exchanged a friendly smile just as she grabbed a timer.

“Okay,” she began, turning the clock. “I’ll pick people at random, unless there is anyone that want’s to volunteer to go first?” She looked around the classroom, eyes searching for any hint of a volunteer.

Tavin raised his hand, surprising the rest of the group.

“I’ll go first, Miss.” He said nonchalantly, as if he didn’t care either way.

Elliot looked over at his best friend with raised eyebrows. Tavin may be acting like he didn’t care, but inside the boy was screaming.

“Thank you, Tavin!” The teacher said excitedly. She hadn’t been looking forward to picking people at random.

He took out the crumpled paper in his pocket and cleared his throat. His back was slouched and one hand was tucked into his jacket. The teacher furrowed her brows slightly at the boy. She was confused at why a boy like Tavin would go first.

“ _Me...myself...and I,_ ” his voice was hoarse. “When I read this title, all I could do is laugh. It sounded to cliche and stupid...and typical…” his voice sounded free spirited. “...and then I saw my groupmates,” he eyed the bunch, who looked slightly hopeful. “--and I thought that this would be one of the worst experiences of my life,” Max cocked his head to the side. Morgan gasped. Maraide raised an eyebrow and shook their head. Jezebel looked offended. And Elliot just chuckled.

"Triggered!” Maraide called out, causing a wave of laughter to ripple through the classroom.

Tavin snorted and went on, “And was I right? Well, I thought so for the first few weeks. Then I had a chance to actually get to know them,” he eyed Max, and though the blonde felt flattered and returned a smile, Tavin had a icy tint to his expression. 

“And I learnt that Elliot wasn’t the only cool one in the group. Now you’re probably wondering, why I’m “talking about my group?”. Well, I actually learnt more about myself, while working with these guys. I think the teacher did this on purpose,” he looked towards the teacher, who had a bright smile by her lips. 

“--to put us in a group with different people. To make us see different perspectives. And well, it’s worked. I hadn’t really realised how cool people could be until I opened up. Obviously I was already close to Elliot. We had been since primary school. But throughout these many, many years, I’ve learnt a lot. His quirkiness always cheers me up when I’m down, and he is just...so unique,” he looked towards him with a grin, and Elliot had his hands clasped together, his nails digging into the back of his hand excitedly. “And look, I’ve gone through so much with him. And he’s taught me how to be strong.”

“And of course there’s Maraide. Goddamn it. This person had me figured out from day 1. Sure we’ve been together since primary school and our friendship’s been through up and down, but they knew me. From the very very beginning. Truth be told, I was scared that they would rat me out in front of everyone in the project,” Maraide snickered. “But they didn’t. I learnt that they’re pretty chill, and maybe we could rekindle our friendship. And before I forget, yes, on the first day of the project, I was trying to be cool.”

“Jezebel, turns out, is a lot nicer than I thought. She helped me realise that I need to support people and take life more lightheartedly,” they exchanged smile and she let out a small giggle. “I feel like there’s a lot more to her story, that we haven’t heard. Sure, I haven’t worked her out yet. But I haven't really worked myself out yet either, so you can’t blame me,” he shrugged. “...I also learnt that she makes a good bolognese from Maraide. So you better cook for me one day.”

She chuckled and the two clasped their hands together.

“I learnt that Morgan has a lot more up his sleeve. I recommend listening to a little more about him before making any judgement. There’s a lot more to everyone’s life, and I’m glad I got to know Morgan a little better throughout this project,” Morgan blushed a little from the praise. “He actually made me realise that, I might not be as confident in myself that I expected. I was scared to do something, in fact. He actually inspired me to actually take initiative to talk to that one person.”

Morgan nudged Max, who clutched onto his arm. It was an odd mixture of embarrassment and nerves. 

“He's the last member. Max Faion. The guy who taught me many, many things,” he laughed. 

“I learnt that he takes his education incredibly seriously. Really really seriously. I learnt that he's hardworking, passionate and ambitious. I also learnt that, he can be a little twink sometimes,” the whole class began to chuckle within small groups, and the teacher rose an eyebrow from her confusion. 

“But then again, he made me realise how cutthroat I can be without realising. Or how uncaring I come across at time. He made me realise that I forget to tell people I care about them, or I like them, and they can drift off easily if I do that. I actually learnt a lot from the scrawny short blond,” Max furrowed his eyebrows and the class snorted. 

“And I, forever grateful. _”Me, myself and I…”_. I learnt more about myself by looking towards others. I think as humans, we never really stop changing, and evolving and adapting. So who am I? Right now, well, I've realised from the help of these six,” he winked over to Elliot, and it was if Jessica caught it and giggles. 

“But in a few years time, maybe even less, who knows? I might be different then too. But I think that's what makes me. The adaptation. The person who's willing to go with what is needed. Thank you.”

The teacher clapped enthusiastically. Throughout the class there were looks of awe, amusement and pride. Tavin returned to his chair, shoving the paper back into his pocket. 

“That was amazing Tavin,” the teacher learnt over onto the desk and gestured. “I am very intrigued by the rest of your group,” the other five members gulped. “I would love to see their speeches today.”

“Shot not,” Maraide and Jezebel chorused, holding up their palms in defensive unison. 

“I'm not doing it,” Max shrugged, glancing elsewhere. Elliot and Morgan eyed each other nervously. 

“Jessica would want you to go first…” Elliot teased, a joking tone dancing across his tongue. Morgan gulped. Caving in, he arose from his chair, grabbing his paper on the way. 

“Thank you Miss. White,” the teacher beamed. He cleared his throat. 

“Mr. White, actually,” he sounded calm, but there was a bit of a spark to his tone. “Good morning class and students. Many of you, have known me for a while. A few from primary school too. But I don't think many of you know me. The real me,” he eyed the rest of the class and gulped. It was like the nerves finally got him by the throat. 

“...I...I…” he trailed off and eyed the rest of the group. Jezebel nodded him on, enthusiasm on her face. Maraide gave him a thumbs up, biting down on their bottom lip. Tavin replied with a single, confident nod. Elliot had his hands clasped together, and it was like Jessica was praying to god that Morgan would make it through this. Max had a wide smile by his lips and nodded him on, even gesturing for him to continue. 

“...I...I'm a transgender man,” he spoke, his voice a little low and husky. There were a few gasps around the room, but it was an overall warm environment. Morgan could easily pick up the few snickers and stares throughout the class too. Some were even rolling their eyes, which he interpreted as a “here we go again”. 

“I don’t think people know what’s like...to be in the wrong body…” he explained. He clutched the paper tightly in his hands, the edges crumbling a little. 

“It’s like...when people want to exercise, or cut their hair, or put on makeup...to look different because it just doesn't feel right...but, it’s different for me...because I just can’t stand…” he gestured towards his whole body. 

“All of this. I just can’t feel right in anything that I was born with. It honestly makes me so...lopsided, I guess. I feel uneasy. Uneven. I feel incomplete…” he exhaled.

“I think that’s what people need to keep in mind. The fact that transgender people do exist. And it’s real. And they’re supported that much. Sure, go ahead and make fun of me, but don’t tear everyone else down in the community. No one deserves to be shamed for being themselves. _Me, myself and I_. I am a transgender man. My parents don’t exactly support me, some of you don’t support me, but my friends do. The very people who make me, me, as well as anything else,” he smiled towards the rest of the group, who were in a trance of awe.

“I’m proud to be me. And there’s nobody else I’d rather be. Thank you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 15, hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Zeus

Morgan returned to his seat with a confident smile. He could feel some stares pressing against his back, but he didn't seem to care. The teacher cleared her throat. 

“W-Well, who would like to go next?” she asked. Her eyes went straight over towards the same table. 

“I’m not going. There’s no way,” Max rose both palms and shook his head. 

“Elliot…?” Tavin nudged, chuckling when the boy became defensive.

“There’s no way! I’m, like, not ready,” he crossed his arms and looked away. Tavin poked his upper arm.

“Come on man. It’s better to get it over and done with,” he reasoned, laughing. Elliot rolled his eyes.

“Jessica’s probably fine with it,” he shrugged. The brunette drew out an annoyed expression. 

“Dude, don’t use her against me,” he groaned. Morgan shuffled over and placed a hand onto his shoulder.

“Come on! It’s fun. I swear,” it was like the inner Jessica was forcing herself out, because Elliot suddenly stood up and struggled to the front of the room. 

The rest of the class eyed him with the oddest stare. A few mutters and snickered filled the room, which made Elliot gulp.

“H-Hi…” he started, his voice quiet and awkward. 

 

There was a moment of silence. The teacher waited patiently. The class all raised an eyebrow. The rest of his group swallowed. 

“Hello everyone,” his voice was suddenly crystal clear and slightly pitched. 

“I’m J-” he paused and cleared his throat. 

“Elliot. And I, have a secret,” his took a deep breath.

“...I have dissociative identity disorder,” he exhaled. 

“But you know it better as multiple personality disorder, which basically means I have an alter ego, but on a different scale to Superman and stuff like that,” he received a crowd of chuckles. He halted for a few seconds, where he shut his eyes and subtly shook his head. 

“My other identity is called Jessica Glory and she’s a pansexual drag queen/bio queen,” his voice was slightly lower now. 

“She’s the type to come out every time she actually wants to, and it always results in something stupid,” he rolled his eyes at the comment, as snickered began to fill the room. Elliot smiled to himself and straightened his back.

“Then she leaves to make me deal with the actual mess. She’s pretty cool, to say the least,” the sarcasm made Tavin let out a muffled laugh into the sleeve of his jacket.

“She’s pretty nice though. She provides me with a lot of enthusiasm, though half the time it’s towards something really dumb,” he babbled, like he was reading words that popped into his head, instead of giving a formal speech.

“She’s also witty, smart and optimistic…” he paused and lowered his voice.

“...everything…” he sighed.

“...everything I wanted to be when I was younger…” he gulped and clutched onto his palm cards tighter.

“...my dad...well...let’s say he wasn’t the nicest guy ever,” he forced out a laughter to try and brighten the mood.

“My older brother didn’t like him either. It’s understandable though…when I was younger...I used to see him get beaten…” there were a few gasps, if not expressions of joy.

“I don’t think I’ve ever missed a day of seeing his face bruised…” he sniffed.

“...when he was old enough, he just...ran away…” his voice hitched as he spoke.

“I miss him every day…” he gave a look over to Tavin, who replied with a thumbs up.

“...and my dad didn’t have his target anymore so…” before tears could spill over his eyes, he brought his hand to his eyes and sucked in.

“...b-but this isn't about him. This is about me,” he confidently nodded, eyeing the class with his bloodshot eyes.

“And me also equates to Jessica,” he smiled.

“Jessica came around the time he left. Maybe around the age of 6. She was me, my sister, my friend and everything I needed,” he pressed his lips together.

“For then anyway. There were times when even she couldn’t take care of me,” his eyes lost colour slightly.

“My first friend was actually Tavin,” he looked towards the boy who sat back on his chair and intently watched the speech continue. His expression was a mixture of worry and concern.

“He was the first to help me through some bullies. We’ve been best friends ever since,” his voice seemed so thankful, but there seemed to be a hint of a “sorry”. Like he felt bad that Tavin had to help him out.

“Or well, I think we’re best friends. I don’t know if he likes me that much,” he received another batch of laughter. With Tavin mouthing the words _“of course I do”_ , Elliot regained his confidence.

“Either way...this is me. I think _“me, myself and I”_ relates to me more than anybody else,” he beamed.

“Sorry ‘bout it,” he slurred the words femininely, and the class seemed to take it lightheartedly.

“...I swear that was Jessica,” he flushed a little pink and had a small grin by his lips.

“I don’t think people understand what it’s like to have a disorder like this. You know what. Let’s not call it a disorder. Who likes labels anyway?” he eyed Max. The blonde digested the comment fairly well, feeling the words sting him in some sort of resonating way. 

“I’m going to call it a _“quality”_ ,” he winked over to him and the blonde snickered.

“People don’t get this _quality_ about me. Understandably. I’m not asking for people to understand everything about me, know all the causes and effects due to this, or be a genius in this subject, or even be a friend of mine or Jessica’s. I just want you to accept it. Just please don’t go and treat me horribly because of it. I’d rather you just leave me alone all together. Jessica would want that too,” he nodded.

“That’s all. Nothing too hard, right?” he received a few grins. That’s when Jessica seemed to take over, from the way his smile just widened and his eyes beamed.

“And in the words of Tatianna, thank you,” he gave a cutsey and pranced over to his seat. When he returned, he shook his head and found Morgan with the brightest smile by his lips.

“That was great!” he rejoiced, shaking him by the shoulders.

“Really?” he rubbed the back of his neck. “You really think so?”

“Yeah!” he smiled, patting him on the back. 

“I’m proud of you,” Tavin gave him a thumbs up.

“It was so good,” Max nodded, Elliot blushing slightly.

“Thanks…” he snickered. “I’m glad that everyone enjoyed it so much…”

“That was absolutely wonderful Mr. Cadwgan,” she smiled. “And of course Miss. Glory,” Elliot beamed. “Who would like to go next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it's been a while but we're back.  
> Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \- Zeus

“I’m not,” Max butted in, leaving the other two members to look at each other.

“I don’t want to. I’m not ready!” Jezebel whined. 

“Well I don't want to either. My speech is crap,” Maraide protested. 

“So is mine!” she pouted. 

_“Miss Daphnis? Miss Ama?”_ the teacher called. Maraide furrowed their brows and tensed.

“Fuck off,” they muttered underneath their breath. “There’s no way in hell I’m going up next.”

“If she makes me go up I’m walking out of the class.” Max stated, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

Jezebel shot a nervous look at the teacher who was looking pointedly at her. She shook her head, pulling at her hair with a stressed look on her face.

“Maraide…” She said, looking at her best friend with a pleading expression plastered to her face.

“No,” they shook their head, “Nuh uh, no way. You do this every single time!” 

“Maraide…” Jezebel pleaded. “Please, I'm so close to puking right now.”

Maraide looked at their closest friend with a determined face. Their hard gaze faltered as they looked at the pouting face and worried eyes. They sighed and rolled their eyes. “Damn you and your cute face…”

Jezebel’s blue eyes lit up with happiness. “Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou. Oh my god Maraide you’re my one and only truest love.”

Maraide rolled their eyes again. “Let me know when you come up with something original.”

“I will!” Jezebel said happily.

Maraide took a deep breath and got up from their position at the back of the class. They made their way to the front of the classroom and dropped their hands to hang by their sides.

The teacher nodded at her student, proud of their compromise.

“Uhh… Hey there…. Class?” Their eyes flew around the room, and landed on Jezebel.

“Miss.” They nodded in acknowledgement. Maraide took a deep breath and began.

“There’s a lot about me, which people don’t tend to know. But then again, I don’t know much about many people either, so I can’t complain… or really say anything at all…” Maraide’s voice trailed off and they cleared their throat before starting again.

“If you know of me, you know I’m honest. Grab a stranger in the hallway, and they use words like brutal, judgemental, blunt, maybe even arrogant, to describe me. I get why. But now. Right now. I’m going to admit something.”

They clenched their fists as their admission fell from their lips.

“I’m a little more turbulent than I am assertive. I’m a little more… scared… than I would like to be.”

Maraide lifted their chin. “If you were observant enough, you would have noticed that my hands have been trembling this whole time. Or how my knees are buckling. Or how I’m not wearing my usual flannel today.”

“If you’ve ever talked to me, or talked to my friends, not that I have many (the consequence of being honest I suppose), you’ll have been told that I prefer they/them pronouns; and the majority of people are good about it, but then again there are some fu-” Jezebel coughs loudly from the back of the classroom. “Rude people that call me a girl or a boy depending on my clothes.”

“But what those people don’t understand is what it feels like. It feels horrible and you feel like ripping your skin off because it just doesn’t feel right. You just want to get out of your body and it drives you insane. It’s something you wouldn’t wish even on those transphobic barstools that are giving people like me so much trouble for going to the bathroom.”

Maraide slowed their breathing down. They inhaled deeply and exhaled quickly.

“So I’d just like you guys to realise that while it’s lots of fun to be judgemental, it doesn’t mean that it’s okay, and it definitely doesn’t give you the right to be an arse about it. And yeah, that’s something for you to think about when you gossip about me.”

Maraide walked back to their seat. Jezebel looked over at them and smiled proudly.

“Damn, that was one great speech. Guess it’s my turn now.” Jezebel lowered her hand and ruffled up Maraide’s hair before smiling at the teacher and making her way up to the front.

“She seems pretty confident,” Morgan whispered over to them. Maraide sat back in their chair and folded their arms. 

“Nah, she's killing herself on the inside,” they snickered, gesturing over to her awkward posture and trembling knees. On her lips was a crooked smile, with her bottom lip stretching out in a fashion which looked too forced. Morgan hummed. 

“I get it now,” he nodded in slight curiosity, as he sat back on his own chair and looked towards her. 

“We’re ready when you’re ready, Miss Daphnis,” the teacher beamed. Jezebel gulped.

“Hi everyone. Miss,” Jezebel nodded her head in respect. “I’m Jezebel.”

She took a deep breath and launched into her confession.

“I’m sure you’ve all heard a lot about me, like how I mugged someone, all my… misadventures with many, many guys. Hell, I’m pretty sure that I’ve told you personally about some of these things, but really to be honest, I was just messing around.”

She scratched her head absently, “Yeah… so none of that actually happened. I’m a pathological liar, that’s one of the few differences between Maraide and I. They tell you the cold, hard truth; I feed you warm and fuzzy lies.”

A blissful smile stretched across her lips, replacing the fake imitation plastered on her face. “Another thing we have in common is the fact that we’re both hella gay for each other. Which may surprise you considering all the rumours everyone believed for the past year about me and Todd and literally everyone on any sports team ever.”

“This brings me back to one of my biggest stunts ever. I have never been kissed; I have never kissed anyone and nobody has ever kissed me. I never ‘hung out’ or whatever with Brad and them, I was just messing around at the shops with Maraide. Since primary school, Maraide and I have been inseparable and as surprising as it is, we’ve been dating for the last two years.” She paused to let the information sink in.

Elliot’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, sure there had been a lot of touchy-feely moments between the two, but he had never actually thought anything of it. He heard a smug voice start to boast about knowing it from the start.

“Shut up Jessica, no you didn’t.” He said absently, sending a ripple of laughter through the group.  
Max’s eyes moved back and forth between Maraide and Jezebel and smacked his head with his palm. It was obvious and yet he had still missed it. He shook his head, disappointed in himself.

Morgan smirked; he and Jessica had been betting for the last two weeks when they would finally admit it. Jessica owed him a donut and a frozen Coke. She had thought they wouldn’t have the balls to confess to the class but Morgan was very aware of the balls that Jezebel possessed.

Tavin burst out laughing for a solid minute before sighing and wiping tears from underneath his eyes. “Wait, seriously? You’ve never been kissed? You’re 15 and a half, what, do you have a purity ring now?”

Max punched Tavin in the arm, hard. “Don’t be an arsehole, it’s completely normal to not go whoring yourself out to everyone that’s interested.”

Tavin looked wide-eyed at Max. “Wait, Max… have you-”

The teacher cut off the chatter will a loud cough. “Please, Miss Daphnis, go on.” She gestured to the girl to continue.

“Um… right… We’ve been dating for the last two years, but that’s not the point; what I’m trying to say is that just because somebody tells you something, doesn’t mean you should blindly accept it as true. Always take things with a grain of salt, be pessimistic; channel your inner Maraide and be a calculating, logical bit-”

Maraide coughs loudly, interrupting Jezebel’s rant.

“Dictator.” Jezebel finished, smiling gratefully at her friend.

“I have a pretty good idea of who I am and who I’m going to be, but life’s a brat and hates me, so I guess I’m gonna have to come up with a bunch of backup plans. Thank you.”

Jezebel stood awkwardly at the front of the classroom, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Maraide started to clap which prompted the rest of the class to begin clapping. Jezebel smiled embarrassedly at her friends as they congratulated her on her speech.

“Shut up, it was horrible.” She mumbled under her breath.

Maraide elbowed their girlfriend. “No, _you_ shut up. It was great, you bloody worrywart.”

Jezebel looked up at Maraide. “Really? You think so?”

Maraide shook their head at the girl beside them. “I know so, now shut up and watch Max freak out.”

Jezebel snorted. “Poor guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double chapter update in two days?!?! *le gasp*  
> Just kidding we've finished it!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter. It's been one hell of a ride and thank you all for sticking with us all this time.  
> This series is not over, far from it actually. We have a LOT of new stories and ideas lined up including a bunch of sequels.  
> Hope you liked Queer Bunch.
> 
> -Zeus and Ares

Max stared down at his desk. He felt sick.

“I-i-i... I can’t do it.”

Maraide rolled their eyes. “Yes you can.”

Morgan looked at Max worriedly. “Max… are you okay? You don’t look that well…”

Max shook his head. “No no no no no no no. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. I’m gonna throw up. Morgan please, don’t make me go up there.” He grabbed Morgan’s sleeve and pulled at it harshly.

Morgan stared at his best friend with wide eyes. Sure, Max had freaked out before. Hell, he did it all the time. But he had never completely panicked, this wasn’t his friend.

“Max, you need to calm down. Remember that it doesn't matter if you do badly on this assignment; you’re living with me now and my parents don’t care about schooling.” Morgan grabbed Max’s arms with force and made him look at him. “You are smart. You are capable. Now get up there and kick some British arse.” Morgan shoved Max in the direction of the room. “If you get stuck, guilt trip the audience.”

Max stumbled his way up to the front of the class. The teacher smiled at him; he was one of her favourite students. He didn’t talk in class, and while he sometimes was distracted by work from his other classes, she let it go because he always caught up on the things that he missed. “When you’re ready Max.”

Max cleared his throat and stood still, his hands hanging by his side and his knees locking into place.

“Um… Hi everyone, I’m Max.” His right hand rose up to his face and he quickly made a fist and brought it back down to its original position.

“I-I’m not a procrastinator. Without fail I always freak out when I get assignments, so I always get them done as soon as I can.”

Morgan stiffened and his back straightened as he looked at his nervous friend. “Dammit Max, I didn’t mean it.” He murmured to himself causing Tavin to look over in confusion.

“You might be wondering, why do I freak out? Well… it’s because of my pa-parents. My parents…” Max paused and looked up at the ceiling as if he was looking for guidance from above, which he wasn’t because he didn't believe in such things. “Uhh, they’re really strong believers in the importance of grades and being successful at school. And you might think that everyone’s parents are like that,” Max’s words came out rushed as if he was trying to maintain the attention of the room. “But they’re not. My parents kicked me out of the house because I go… I got a C in history. They literally pushed me out of the door and locked it behind me.”

Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. He took a moment to look over at his mismatched group of friends.

“One of my… friends found me out on the streets and without him, I don’t know what would’ve happened to me.” Max’s grateful gaze found Tavin’s worried expression and he gave a slight smile. “Now I’m living at Morgan’s place and I’ve never been happier.”

“I’ve always been terrified of changing; of losing what I thought was the only important trait I have. My brain. But now, because of my friends and my newly formed family, I know that I will change and that there’s too many complex things in the world for me to ever understand. But that’s okay. Because if you know who you really are, it makes the world feel pretty alright.”

“I know you’re all probably wondering what comment about my sexuality I’m going to make. Sorry to disappoint but I’m not that straightforward.” Max was cut off by a snigger coming from the back of the room.

“Straightforward, as if anyone in this group is straight.” Maraide snickered, which resulted in the laughter of their friends.

Max smirked at them. “Um… before we started this project… I had assumed I was straight. I mean sure, I’m scrawny and thin and look like a twink, but the way my parents raised me… until the beginning of secondary school I didn’t even know that there was even a possibility of liking your own gender.”

Tavin raised his eyebrows. Obviously he hadn’t heard the whole story behind Max’s childhood.

“And ahh… when we were given our groups, I was thrown into the one with literally every LGBT person in our year group so I was a little unsure of myself and everyone around me. Eventually one thing led to another, and I began to question my solid foundation of heterosexuality. But no matter how many terms people make for who you love, or what you identify as, I can’t find the appeal of confining myself to one little box. And… and as much as we humans love categorisation, I honestly don’t care about labels; I’d date a guy, I’d date a girl, I’d date anyone regardless of their gender or sexual orientation.” Max quickly took a breath but leapt back into his speech before anyone could comment.

“But before you jump in and say that’s pansexuality, I’d be okay with not dating at all, or being in a relationship with only romance, or in a relationship with no romance. It all just depends on the way that person and I connect; and while that sounds horribly cliche, it’s the truth.” Max smiled down at his feet as he quickly thought of a way to wrap his talk up, while still meeting the requirements of the assignment.

“Uh… damn, this is going to sound super cringey. But while I’m not exactly sure who I’m going to be, or how I’m going to get there; I know that with the help of my friends, I can achieve almost anything.”

Max lifted his head up high and looked directly to the back of the classroom where his grinning friends sat, about to burst into applause.

“Thank you for listening.”

The class burst into applause only stopping as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period and the start of roll call.

Max quickly made his way back to his seat, grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, pulling Morgan by the hand through the door and down the corridor.

Tavin sat still, stunned at the quick exit of the two boys. Vaguely he heard a chuckle beside him, causing him to turn to his right.

Jezebel was looking at him in amusement. “What did you do?”

Maraide and Elliot turned their attention to the two.

“What do you mean?” asked Tavin in confusion.

“Well judging by the way Max practically ran out of the room, I’m guessing he’s avoiding somebody. He only talks to our group, I know for a fact that he’s not avoiding Maraide or myself and there’s no reason for him to be avoiding Elliot or Jessica. So the only person left is you. So why would Max be avoiding you right now?”

Tavin looked down at his desk. “I don’t kno-” Tavin suddenly stopped talking and stood up, his chair making a scraping sound against the floorboards. “I need to go.”  
The others watched on as Tavin quickly packed up his belongings and fled the classroom.

Maraide turned and looked at their girlfriend. “Since when have you been so knowledgeable about the ways of gay twinks and their not-boyfriends?”

“Don’t sound so surprised. I watch a lot of gay dramas.” Jezebel said to her best friend, her nose tilted to the sky in mock offence.

Maraide just snorted and shook their head at Jezebel’s antics.

“I’m so confused, what’s going on?” Elliot asked the two bemused.

“Come on you two, let’s get to roll call.” Maraide said, shepherding the two out of the classroom, leaving the teacher wondering what kind of monsters her innocent assignment had released.

***

Tavin ran through the halls, ducking and weaving his way around the mob of students heading for their homerooms.

“Max!” He called after the short boy. “Max, wait up!”

The blond boy’s fast pace faltered as he heard the shouts of his friend. Morgan looked at his friend, asking for permission to leave.

Max smiled reassuringly at his friend. “Go ahead Morgan, Tavin and I will walk to class together.”

Morgan looked cautiously between the two boys, the air filled with tension.

“If you’re sure…” Morgan replied, giving Max one more chance to change his mind.

“Yeah!” Max said, a forced smile making an appearance.

Morgan nodded and left the two to make their way to class by themselves.

“So, you wanted to say something?” Max asked Tavin innocently.

“Um…” Tavin was at a loss for words.

Max looked at him expectantly. “Well?”

There was a pregnant pause. Max looked up at him, his eyes trying to decipher his expression. Tavin had his hands dug into his pockets, his gaze offside, as if he was trying to avoid the constant stare. Max sent him an aura of worry with a tint of concern. 

“Tavin…?” Max began, his voice minimal. Students from all years were dashing towards their next classes. The hallways were now growing empty, with only a few scavengers left behind. Even they were now entering class; a few lazily, a few in a frantic hurry. “I-Is it that important because I really need to go…”

“I…” he tightened his hand into a fist. 

“Because our teacher will get worried. You know how Mr Meader can be strict when it comes to roll call,” Max gestured to the door of their homeroom, five metres away.

Tavin let out a soft sigh, “I…” He shook his head slightly, angry at himself for being a wimp.

Max looked at him, unimpressed. There was another pause. The atmosphere was getting thicker and denser, enough to take Tavin feel uncomfortable and Max feel more anxious.

“I got it…” he suddenly spoke up. Tavin widened his eyes and glanced towards him with nerves. “It’s...it’s the fight, isn’t it?”

 

Tavin sighed of relief, but was quick to recover and hitch his breath.

_“No...no I don’t--”_

“No, it’s okay,” Max interrupted, placing a hand onto his shoulder. Tavin stiffened. “I understand. I do stupid things sometimes. And the thing is, I got a lot of time to think. I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Tavin blushed. “And all of this. I looked at what you gave Morgan...and honestly I regretted it instantly. Everything I said...I just wanted to erase it. Because you’re a good guy. No. A great guy. An amazing guy. And you didn’t deserve all my stupid frustrations. I just want to be close to you,” Max exhaled. “That sounded cliche.”

“N-No that’s okay! I-I’m sorry myself. I shouldn’t have just...screamed like that. I don’t know...I was just so upset, you know? Especially because _you_ got upset with me…” he sighed and shook his head.

“Sorry for suddenly bringing this up,” he placed a hand onto his shoulder. “I know that it was sort of sudden and…” he gnawed on his bottom lip. “...why don’t we head off to roll call?” he forced out a laughter. “Again, Mr. Meader might kill us and--”

For that split second, Tavin’s train of thought tumbled off of course. He lost the feeling in his body, and he swore numbness travelled from head to toe. He just leapt.

He lowered himself swiftly, his lips parting just enough to take in a light gust of air. He felt the softest touch. It was present enough to give him a high, but vague enough to leave him wanting more.

His fingers clamped on the back of Max’s jacket, pulling him in a little tighter. He felt him shift for a moment, maybe from shock, but then ease slowly into his grasp. Tavin let it sink in. Sink in until everything; his body, Max’s breath, and their locked lips; warmed. 

The brunette parted, gazing down at the boy with the largest, most doll-eyed look he’s ever seen. Max proceeded to blink a few times, either to regain conscience of reality or wonder if this was even real. Most likely both. 

“Max…” he breathed out. “I’m sorry if I…” he cut himself off. “...was that too much?”

The blonde stayed quiet. He, instead, just shook his head.

“No…” he replied in a whisper. He moved his pressure towards his heels to gently elevate him. He pecked his lips lightly, as if he was nipping at his bottom lip. “Do you wanna go off to class?”

Now Tavin was the flustered one. He felt his whole face heat up uncontrollably. Max let out a small chuckle.

“Y-Yeah,” the taller boy choked out, loosening his collar and exhaling. “Let’s go to roll call.”

They walked down the corridor, hand in hand. Max gave one last gaze at him. The boy who gave him the most frightening aura at the beginning. The boy who smoked cigarettes just because he could. The boy who looked down at him like he was nothing. 

But he was also the boy who rescued Elliot from the bullies. The boy who inspired Morgan. The boy who took Max into his tight embrace and reassured him that everything was going to be alright. 

And that’s the boy he eventually fell in love with.

 _“Uhh...you okay? You’ve been staring at me for, like, a solid minute now,”_ Tavin joked. Max nodded, snapping into reality just in time. 

“Um yeah, sorry,” he shook his head. Tavin snickered and placed his hand on top of his head. 

“Understandably. I get that you’re super in love with me,” he ruffled his hair. Max smiled. He regained his confidence rather quickly. 

“Maybe I am,” but the simple comment launched him back into a state of embarrassment and fluster. 

“M-Maybe I am too,” he replied, leaning down stiffly to peck his forehead. Max chuckled. “B-But you know, in love with you...not me...I don’t know if that makes sense or not...did I say it wrong?”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he gave a light peck to his lips before turning the knob and pushing forward.

“Do you think people will react to it well?” he asked, scanning the classroom. All their classmates seemed to be either chatting amongst themselves or staring at their phones.

“I think Maraide and Jezebel would. Who knows? Maybe they’ll write fanfiction about us or something,” he chuckled. 

“That seems pretty realistic,” Tavin raised his arm to his shoulder and directed him to a seat at the back of the classroom. “We should probably explain things to Jezebel, she looks like she’s about to burst a blood cell from holding in her questions.”

“Hey! I can hear you, arsehole!” Jezebel protested with a smile; happy that the two morons had finally gotten together. “What do you think it’ll be called then, huh?”

“Something with the word “gay” in the title,” Tavin shrugged, snickering. “ _The tale of two gays._ What about that?”

“What about…” Max pondered. “Queer bunch? Yeah! We’re all like...queer. Yep.”

“That sounds cheesy. What is this? A teenage drama? I want it to be a action-filled gore fest,” he enthused, making Max roll his eyes. “With kidnappings and shit.”

“Well that’s not realistic,” he jabbed. “Well, Maraide but…” he shook his head. 

“It would be like a cute gay-mance. Simple. Classic,” she grinned. “Maybe a fourth wall break somewhere in there to switch things up.”

“Ha, _“Queer Bunch”_...” Max muttered, maybe quiet enough for only him to hear. “...no high school drama seems to show you the best shit.”

Yeah, English assignments with assigned groups doesn’t seem like the most interesting thing ever. But maybe that’s because he assumed them under labels so quickly. Labels that he couldn’t even apply to himself. Because he used to see them how he wanted to see them--in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But they were more. They were all more. Like, a gay, quiet jock. Or a genderfluid emo. A pansexual, pathological liar. A gay drag queen. A transgender misfit. And well, someone like him. A kid that could never fit into a label, and was still proud of it. Did that answer the question of the assignment? _“Me, myself and I?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a scrap of information for you all, the characters Maraide and Jezebel were respectively based off Ares and myself.   
> Just thought you'd find it interesting.
> 
> -Jupiter


End file.
